


Тезеїв корабель

by less25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Draco and Ginny are best friends, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Translation, Ukrainian, a touch of infidelity but not between Harry and Draco, plenty of pining, Українська
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less25/pseuds/less25
Summary: Коли у Гаррі трапляється амнезія та він забуває, що вони з Драко були одружені, він відмовляється від лікування, яке допомогло б йому все пригадати.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Тезеїв корабель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ship of Theseus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317748) by [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia). 



> Переклад надзвичайної роботи GallaPlacidia

І яким би малоймовірним це не було, саме Джинні Візлі «звела» їх разом. На весіллі було багато жартів стосовно того, що Джинні спала з ними обома та все ж примудрилася стати дружкою Драко.

-…і як та, хто бачила найкраще – і найгірше, - вона підморгнула Гаррі, та показала великим та вказівним пальцями розмір його маленького прутня (що, на думку Драко, було поганим жартом), - в обидвох, я офіційно заявляю: Драко, Гаррі, ви одне одного варті. За щасливих молодят!

І саме в цей момент, в цей момент тут, коли усі його друзі та друзі Гаррі підняли свої келихи за їхнє здоров’я, саме в цей момент Драко вперше відчув щастя. Справжнє, всеосяжне щастя. Він окинув поглядом своє життя і відчув задоволення.

Домовина була порожньої, коли її опускали у землю. Тіло Гаррі все ще не знайшли. Драко згадав, як Гаррі посміхався йому, поглядаючи з-за келиха з шампанським, і йому видалося, начебто він читає надзвичайно сумну книжку, аніж проживає своє надзвичайно сумне життя.

– Ти можеш поплакати, – пізніше сказала йому Джинні. – Я знаю, що слізеринці не плачуть, але поруч із нами ти можеш.

Він втупився у зібрання Візлі. Ронове обличчя запухло від сліз. Очі Герміони красиво мерехтіли діамантовими краплями (пізніше Пансі жалілася, що, звичайно, Грейнджер і ридає красиво).

– Він не мертвий, – сказав Драко. Тихесенько. Тому що знав, що люди засмучуються, коли чують його слова.

Гаррі зник рівно рік тому. Просто не повернувся з тренування з квідічу. Вони пройшли мільйон стадій, доки не дійшли цієї – стадії поховання.

Стадія перша: він пішов пропустити по чарці.

Пречудово, подумав Драко, доїдаючи власноруч приготовану вечерю та зачаровуючи тарілки начисто. Це добре для Гаррі – бачитися з друзями.

Стадія друга: він заночував вдома у Джинні.

Таке іноді траплялося. Зазвичай Гаррі про це попереджав, але знов таки, спонтанність була його другим ім’ям, і десь третиною з причин, чому Драко був у нього закоханий. Драко зробив собі ванну, почитав книжку та ліг спати.

Але наступного ранку Гаррі так і не повернувся і, як згідно результатів численної кількості камінних розмов, не ночував у своїх друзів.

Стадія третя: у нього якийсь дивний напад посттравматичної відлюдькуватості.

Цього не траплялося вже сто років. До біса давно не траплялося, з того самого моменту, як вони почали зустрічатися. Але єдиною причиною, через яку Драко спромігся почати зустрічатися з Джинні, було те, що Гаррі щез за небокрай та у той час мешкав у якійсь пустці десь у Монголії. 

– Він пив останнім часом? – запитала Герміона пообідні першого дня, коли Гаррі не з’явився вдома.

– Три рази на тиждень, по два келихи пива за раз, – відповів Драко, тому що вони обидва погодилися, що не будуть… випиваками, так вони це назвали. Хоча «скотитися в алкоголізм» більш влучно описувало ситуацію. Але їх влаштовувало. 

– Нічні жахіття? – запитав Рон.

– В нього їх давно вже не було, – ніби захищаючись відказав Драко. Ми були щасливі, хотів він сказати. Я роблю його щасливим 

– Він завжди надсилав до нас сову, як тільки знаходив місце, аби заховатися від світу, – промовила Герміона. – Не хтів, аби ми турбувалися.

– Драко, – сказав Рон, нахилившись через стіл та взявши його за руку. – Не турбуйся, добре? Просто іноді він таке робить.

Але не зі мною, хотів сказати Драко. Він відчував, неначе підвів Гаррі. Це було знайоме відчуття. Драко завжди намагався бути достатньо хорошим для Гаррі. І ніколи не досягав успіху.

Може Гаррі приховував від Драко свої нічні жахіття? Може занурювався у депресію, поки Драко геть нічого не помічав? Драко знав, наскільки егоїстичним може бути, але він над цим працює. Він думав, що став кращим. Чи він залишився таким саме самозакоханим, яким був завжди?

Може Гаррі не пішов через пост-військову депресію. Може він пішов через Драко?

Стадія четверта: він ховається від Драко.

Після того, як минуло чотири дні без жодної сови, Драко опинився у квартирі Джинні у стані, близькому до панічного.

– Це все через мене, – сказав він. – Він намагається від мене піти!

– Не будь таким егоїстичним, – відказала Джинні. – Його, напевне що, викрали.

– Викрали! – скрикнув Драко, хапаючись за горло, яке наче стиснуло так, ніби перекрило кисень.

Похмурі Рон та Герміона погодилися.

– Має бути записка з вимогами викрадачів, – сказала Герміона.

– Драко, – промовив Рон. – Дихай. Ми його знайдемо.

– А якщо він просто… – сказав Драко. – Та він мабуть просто хтів… якщо він просто…

– Драко вважає, що Гаррі хоче від нього піти, – переклала Джинні.

Рон закотив очі.

– Та авжеж, – сказав він. – Тому що ви такі незалежні одне від одного і геть не дивно одне одним одержимі.

– Може він зі своєю коханкою, – сказав Драко, розриваючи паперовий рушник на малесенькі шматочки. Герміона, благослови її боже, кожні сорок-сорок п’ять секунд подавала йому новий рушник, як тільки він закінчував шматувати той, що був у нього у руках.

– У нього є коханка? – поцікавилася Джинні.

– Можливо, – відповів Драко. – Або жиголо. Утриманка. Хлопчик для розваг. Секретарка. Фанат. Супер-фанатка. Все вищезгадане.

– Він би ніколи тобі не зрадив, – сказала Герміона, подаючи свіжий паперовий рушник. Драко міркував, чи вона бреше, чи просто дурна. Він завжди знав, що врешті-решт Гаррі йому зрадить. Як заскучає, чи ще що. Усвідомить свою помилку. Драко лишень думав, що будуть якість попереджувальні знаки. Гаррі видавався таким щасливим.

– У нього немає секретарки, – додала Джинні.

– А що, як він спав з божевільною супер-фанаткою, тією самою, що продовжує надсилати йому поштою свою білизну, а зараз вона повністю з’їхала з рейок та оббілувала його, аби носити його шкіру замість плащу?

Рон та Герміона витріщилися на нього. Вони досить часто так робили. Джинні ж просто вдарила його по голові згорнутою газетою

– Не неси таку чортівню, – сказала вона. – Бо здається, що ти серійний вбивця, а ми ж лишень тільки переконали усіх, що ти геть не з таких.

– У тебе є якісь причини підозрювати, що він тобі зраджував? – із ноткою сумніву запитала Герміона.

– Я… – почав Драко. Але ж ні, не має. Його страхи щодо вірності Гаррі вже давненько не випливали назовні. Вони були як смерть: він знав, що це неминуче, але просто зараз не мав про це хвилюватися. Гаррі любив займатися сексом із Драко. Минуло вже чотири роки, але він все ще любив це.

– Я не думаю, що супер-фанатка спромоглася би його викрасти, – сказала Джинні. – Його не так вже й легко захопити зненацька.

– Ти думаєш це хтось із темних чаклунів? – запитав Рон.

– А ти хіба ні? – відповіла Джинні.

Драко побачив, як Рон перетворюється на аврора Візлі. Це завжди було лячне видовище. Його обличчя закаменіло і він дістав перо та пергамент.

– Коли ти бачив його в останній раз? – запитав він у Драко.

Стадія п’ята: його вбив Драко Малфой.

Рон зробив все, що міг, аби її уникнути, але це було неминуче. Врешті решт, з двох із подружжя вбивцями частіше є саме чоловіки. А коли ці чоловіки ще й були активними членами груп, що сповідують політику ненависті, цілком зрозумілим є те, що більшість людей вважатиме саме їх відповідальними за зникнення їхнього партнера. На кшталт заголовку у «Щоденному Провіснику»: «Колишній» Пожирач Смерті Драко Малфой Підозрюється у Вбивстві Спасителя Чародійницького Світу!

– Не надто вже він і разючий, – сказала Пансі, жбурляючи газету на кавовий столик. – Як щодо… «Малфой Вколошкав Благовірного»? Чи «Пожирач Смерті Драко Вгаював Укоханця»?

– Та ці теж не надто вдалі, – зауважила Джинні. – Драко, рому?

– Авжеж, – погодився Драко, тому що Гаррі не було поруч, аби нагадати, що він випиває вже вп’яте на цьому тижні, і, до речі, зовсім не пиво.

– Це просто огидно, – збурилася Герміона. – Ти ж навіть не під слідством.

– А може я мав би бути, – байдужо промовив Драко. – Може я вбив його уві сні.

– Вбивство уві сні. Таке буває, – погодилася Пансі. Драко кивнув, не обертаючись.

– Егеж, – сказав він. – Саме так.  
– Я читала про одну жіночку-сновиду, з Канади чи типу того, яка у такому стані зайшла до спальні своєї дочки та відкраяла їй голову ножем для вершкового масла, – продовжила Пансі. 

– Дідько, – сказав Драко. – А що як я відкраяв йому голову ножем для масла!

– Пансі, – втрутилася Джинні. – Ти геть не допомагаєш.

– Та жодний з тих, хто займається цією справою, не вважає тебе винним, – додала Герміона, що насправді геть не відповідало дійсності. Власне, Драко міг би назвати достатньо членів аврорського департаменту, які вважали Драко потенційним підозрюваним, але він їх не звинувачував. Врешті решт, у нього не було алібі і він був Пожирачем Смерті. Проте Рона був достатньо впливовим і сказав, що немає жодних доказів провини Драко, немає жодного мотиву. Драко був достатньо багатим. Та й усі могли засвідчити, що він був без тями закоханий у Гаррі.

Тож, не зважаючи на плітки, що продовжували розповсюджуватися, аврорський департамент перейшов до шостої стадії.

Стадія шоста: він був викрадений темним чаклуном.

Драко був змушений взяти відпустку у Св. Мунго. Він відповів на п’ять мільйонів запитань під веритасерумом. Він допоміг Рону звести усі дані. Він ходив з Герміоною до міністерської бібліотеки аби почитати про невідоме темне чаклунство.

Так минув місяць. Він був змушений або повернутися до роботи у Св. Мунго, або її втратити. Переживаючи, що він збожеволіє, якщо буде сидіти без діла цілими днями, Драко повернувся до шпиталю.

Він спав на своєму боці ліжка. Він не лишав волосся на стінах у душовій, тому що Гаррі це ненавидів. Він не купляв коріандру, навіть якщо того вимагав рецепт, тому що Гаррі сказав, що той смакує як мило, а він же міг повернутися до дому кожної хвилини і забажати з’їсти каррі.

Гумор Джинні ставав все більш ядучим. Пансі ставала все м’якшою. Герміона припинила зволожувати свої руки кремом і шкіра на суглобах її пальців полущилася. Рон кожного дня працював до ночі та повертався до офісу на вихідних. Місіс Візлі продовжувала лити сльози у Драко на плечі кожного недільного обіду. Луна дала йому дивну штукенцію з пір’я, що «допоможе йому спілкуватися з тими, хто знаходиться за серпанком». Грег залишив погано пропечені капкейки на його порозі.

І через всі зі вияви підтримки Драко відчував все більшу і більшу провину. Він знав, що якби Гаррі одружився з кимось іншим – з кимось більш підходящим – менш зопсутим – всього цього б не трапилося. Бо це розплата за порушення сценарію. Драко це знав.

Минули місяці і Білл Візлі припинив при кожній зустрічі запитувати Драко, чи нема якихось новин. Замість того, він почав посміхатися до Драко з цим жахливим жалісливим виразом обличчя та запитувати: «Ну як ти тримаєшся?».

Сьома стадія наблизилася повільно та невблаганно. Рон та Герміона прийняли її останніми. Драко не прийняв її взагалі.

Стадія сьома: він мертвий.

− Моллі хоче влаштувати похорон, − сказала Герміона.

− Але ж він не помер, − відповів Драко.

− Драко…

− Це ж не похорон, коли нема тіла. Це поминальна служба, − втрутилася Пансі. Вони були на кухні у Драко. На його милій, яскравій кухні. Гаррі закохався у цей будинок з першого погляду. Котедж із каменю часів Тюдорів у Котсвальді, зі старовинною плитою, полями повними баранців та хиткими старими сходами, що були немов таємничий портал.

− Авжеж, дякую за твоє зауваження, Пансі, − крізь зуби процідила Герміона. Хоча Пансі була найбільш наполегливою з усіх друзів Драко у прагненні упровадитися у коло гріфіндорців, їй це не надто вдалося. Одного разу з нею переспала Джинні, але ж то Джинні.

− Але ж він не мертвий, − повторив Драко.

− Майже рік минув, − сказала Герміона. – Згідно чародійницьких законів, його вже можна офіційно оголосити мертвим.

− Але я не хочу оголошувати його мертвим, − спробував пояснити Драко, бо вочевидь Герміона геть його не зрозуміла. – Я хочу, аби він був живим.

− Драко, ми б отримали від нього звістку, − сказала Герміона. – Він був надзвичайним чаклуном. Він би якось дав нам знати.

Очі Драко защипало від того, що вона використала минулий час.

− Я би дізнався, якби він був мертвий, − відказав Драко. – Я би відчув, як по шкірі пробігають дрижаки, крик, що підіймається з самісінької душі, чи ще щось. Як у романах. Я би знав.

Герміона зітхнула.

− Які квіти ти хочеш на поминки? – запитала вона, і це геть дурне питання, бо ж очевидно, що це мали бути лілії. Після того, як вони придбали будинок, Драко виростив повний сад лілій для Гаррі. Через те до них у сад не забиралися бродячі коти, але вираз обличчя Гаррі кожного разу м’якшав, коли той дивився на квітник із вікна спальні.

Тож Гаррі був офіційно визнаний мертвим. Драко успадкував усі його гроші («Провісник» гарненько обсмоктав цю тему). У Св. Мунго Драко надали відпустку з приводу родинної втрати.

− Мені вона не потрібна, − сказав він керівнику з адміністративної роботи у шпиталі.

− Просто візьми її, Драко, − повторив той.

− Але ж він не мертвий, − відгукнувся Драко. Останнім часом він це часто повторював – усім, хто бажав слухати.

− Піди до зоопарку чи ще кудись. Просвіжиш голову, − запропонував керівник з адміністративної роботи.

− До зоопарку, − повторив Драко.

− Побудь із родиною.

− Із родиною, − хихикнув Драко. У нього немає родини. Гаррі був його родиною.

Взагалі-то, його батьки намалювалися одразу, як тільки Гаррі пропав. Люціус написав йому листа із в’язниці, який видався би зворушливим, якщо б лишень він не був просякнутим його «Я ж тобі казав». Нарцисса приїхала випити чаю та відпустила декілька ремарок щодо того, що «Кров Підкаже». Він попрохав її не з’являтися на похороні. Поминальній службі. Та яка різниця. Гаррі не мертвий.

З іншого боку, усі ті запіканки, що йому поприносили були непоганими. Пансі ночувала у нього цілий тиждень після поминальної служби. Вони так набралися, що пізніше Пансі стверджувала, що в них був секс, але Драко на 90% був певен, що ніякого сексу не було. Це була би зрада, тому що він все ще був одружений, навіть якщо ніхто крім нього в це не вірив.

Весь тиждень із Пансі пройшов під знаком червоного вина та ридань.

− Ти багато плачеш, − згадав він, казала Пансі.

− Ні, не багато, − відповідав він крізь сльози.

Ранком понеділка вони прокинулися, як і кожного ранку на цьому тижні, з жахливим похміллям, проте замість того, аби накидатися мімозою, Драко приготував класичний англійський сніданок.

− Ти дійсно готовий повернутися до Св. Мунго? – запитала Пансі.

− Я в порядку, − відповів Драко, і так воно й було. Гаррі просто на виїздній грі, ось і все. (Драко все ще тіпало від однієї згадки про те, як швидко «Гармати» знайшли Гаррі заміну). Гаррі був десь – все було в порядку – і Драко розчинився у своїй роботі.

У неділю пообіді за столом поруч із Герміоною та Роном сидів сміховинно привабливий молодий чоловік.

− О, Драко! – гукнула Герміона. – Іди познайомся з Кларенсом.

Драко вимушено посміхнувся та простягнув руку. Кларенс із його засмаглим обличчям був вищим та ширшим за Гаррі.

− Драко, − промовив Кларенс. – Я стільки про тебе чув.

Драко розпізнав цей звичний мовний зворот, проте він бажав би аби люди перестали використовувати його стосовно нього.

− Та авжеж, − відказав Драко, і схоже Кларенс зрозумів свою помилку.

− Від Герміони, − поспіхом додав він. – На роботі. Я працюю… хороші речі. Я чув хорошу речі про тебе.

Драко зглянувся над ним та посміхнувся.

− Радий чути, що Герміона не руйнує залишки моєї репутації, − відповів він. – Не думаю, що в мене був би тоді хоч якийсь шанс.

Вже через п’ять хвилин стало зрозуміло, що їх намагаються звести разом. Герміона продовжувала задавати навідні питання, на кшталт: «Кларенс завжди хотів мати дітей, чи не так, Кларенсе? Але його хлопець був не зацікавлений». І: «Кларенс розповідав мені як важко зустріти когось у Лондоні. Правда ж, Кларенсе?»

− Герміоно, можна тебе на одну секунду? – запитав Драко. Кларенс, на його честь, виглядав таким самим зніяковілим та засоромленим, як і Драко.

Герміона попрямувала за Драко в коридор.

− Ну, добре, − сказала вона. – Не треба було цього робити.

− Я одружений!

Герміона виглядала такою сумною, що Драко відчув бажання зачинитися у своєму котеджі та ніколи звідти не виходити.

− Драко…

− Ні. Не треба мене ні з ким знайомити. Кларенс дуже милий…

− Ага, чи не так? – запитала Герміона.

− І дуже спортивний, − продовжив Драко. – Я маю на увазі, майже надто спортивний. Неправдоподібно. 

− Тобі треба побачити його без сорочки, − сказала Герміона.

− Він м’язистий? – запитав Драко, відволікаючись на секунду.

− Наче грецький бог, − відповіла Герміона. Драко завмер. Уявив як Кларенс виглядає під усім своїм одягом. Вони з Герміоною зітхнули.

− Слухай, Грейнджер, грецький бог чи ні, але це не змінює мого шлюбного статусу.

− Але ж…

− Ні. Гаррі повернеться. Я це знаю.

У свої найгірші моменти, Драко міг визнати хоча б перед собою, що це явно було лише однією з форм заперечення реальності.

Хоча, врешті решт, його заперечення виявилося правдою. На той момент, коли один із молодших співробітників у паніці увірвався до операційної, Гаррі був відсутній вже півтора роки.

− Цілителю Малфой! Це Гаррі Поттер! Вони знайшли його, сер! Він тут!

Гаррі. Схудлий, з нечесаною бородою Гаррі, якого лихоманило уві сні. Драко був нездатний ні про що думати. Він намагався повернутися до свого пацієнта, проте цілителі продовжували повторювати, що все гаразд, хтось про нього вже подбав, і він може розслабитися.

Він сів поряд із Гаррі та взяв його за руку. У Гаррі були такі витончені пальці. Драко вважав, що пам’ятав, як вони виглядають, проте він помилявся, він не пам’ятав геть нічого, все було як вперше. Золота обручка виблискувала на його пальці, і від того вони видавалися ще більш сильними та елегантними. Могутні руки. Вони були першим, що помітив Драко на тій вечірці, де вони з Гаррі вперше…

Звичайно, Джинні розбила Дракові серце, бо ж вона була Джинні і не могла нічого вдіяти. І Гаррі вперше з моменту їх розриву з’явився на вечірці, повернувшись з Сардинії, чи де він там переховувався, та зніяковіло стовбичив поряд із напоями. Драко спершу його і не помітив. Його погляд був прикутий до Джинні та її блискучого, блискучого волосся.

− Чув, що ви розбіглися, − сказав Гаррі. Драко аж підстрибнув.

− О! Гаррі. Ти рухаєшся наче кіт.

− Це відколи ти звеш мене Гаррі?

Драко зашарівся.

− Усі звуть тебе Гаррі. Підхопив це від Візлі, разом із мільйоном сплетених уручну светрів.

− Мене рік не було у місті і ось ти вже став почесним Візлі, − прокоментував Гаррі.

Драко пнув килим.

− В тому той річ, що лише «почесним», − гірко промовив він.

− Та припини, − відповів Гаррі. – Ти що, хочеш сказати, що взяв би її прізвище?

− Ну звісно, − сказав Драко. – Моє б Джинні не взяла…

Хвиля відчаю накрила його і він замовк. Навпроти Джинні розсміялась якомусь жарту Джастіна Фінч-Флетчлі, і Драко відчув бажання зблювати.

− Пішли, − сказав Гаррі, простягаючи йому свою долоню. Свою довгу, сильну долоню. Драко ухопився за неї, і Гаррі вивів його на вулицю. Вони присіли на ґанку.

− Ти в нормі? – запитав Гаррі.

Вісімнадцятирічний Драко би відказав: «Твоє яке діло?» Проте останні кілька років навчили його, що деякі люди просто є добрими від природи, просто тому, що світ добрий.

− Егеж, − відповів він, поглянувши на Гаррі, який стурбовано дивився на нього. – Та не збираюся я плакати, не сподівайся.

Гаррі скинув брову:

− Не сподіватися?

− Я ж бо знаю, який ти кровожерливий.

Гаррі виглядав так, неначе й гадки не мав, як йому реагувати на таку заяву. Врешті решт, він сказав:

− Паскудник.

Драко розсміявся.

− Егеж. Ти знаєш про Тезеїв корабель?

− Ні?

− Припустимо, що Тезеїв корабель був виставлений у музеї, і по мірі гниття частини його були замінені на нові. І десь через століття, він увесь був замінений, деталь за деталлю. Чи це все ще Тезеїв корабель?

Гаррі наморщив носа:

− Так?

Драко знизав плечима.

− Я – Тезеїв корабель, − сказав він. − Але не всі мої частини вже замінені. Тож, все ще паскудник. Але я над цим працюю.

− О, − здивовано засміявся Гаррі. Драко посміхнувся своїм колінам.

− Ну, − сказав він. – То як там Узбекістан?

− То була Коннемара. В Ірландії, − відповів Гаррі.

− Так, так.

− Було добре, − продовжив Гаррі, спираючись на двері, закинувши голову назад. − Було дуже добре, − повторив він тихіше, подивившись на Драко. – Тезеїв корабель. Мені це подобається. Думаю, в Ірландії я теж замінив кілька частин.

У нього в голові не вкладалася ця ситуація: ось він сидить разом із Гаррі Поттером на ґанку та розмірковує про давньогрецький мисленевий експеримент, але останні кілька років також були геть фантастичними, тож Драко і не думав всьому цьому пручатися.

− Які частини? – запитав він.

− Я більше на злий на весь світ, − сказав Гаррі. – Після війни я був дуже злий.

− Чи це все ще Гаррі Поттер, якщо він не злиться? – розмірковуючи, запитав Драко.

− Чи це все ще Драко Малфой, якщо він не фанатично упереджений?

Драко скривився.

− Добре, гаразд, − відповів він. – Я не намагався бути мерзотником.

− Вибач, − серйозно сказав Гаррі. – Я теж не намагався. Вибач.

Вони мовчки подивилися одне на одного.

− Це так дивно, − відгукнувся Драко.

І в той самий час Гаррі сказав:

− Я – гей.

Драко розсміявся:

− Я про це знаю.

− Що?

− Ну, я припускав, − відповів Драко. – Я – бі. В школі ти мені подобався.

Гаррі став яскраво червоним.

− О, − сказав він.

− Та розслабся, − продовжив Драко. – Коли це було.

Гаррі мовчки почав обкушувати задирку на великому пальці.

− Яке полегшення, − промовив він, оглядаючи Драко з голови до ніг. Драко насупився.

− Ти ж це не серйозно, − сказав він.

− Що?

− Ти повертаєшся з Альп…

− З Коннемари, − виправив його Гаррі. – Що в Ірландії.

− …і перше, що ти хочеш зробити, це стрибнути зі мною в гречку?

Гаррі знизав плечима та поглянув у бік.

− Я й інші речі робив, − сказав Гаррі. – От у неділю відвідав Тедді.

Драко пожвавішав:

− Це тільки мені здається, чи він дійсно найгарніший малюк, що коли небудь народжувався у цілому світі?

− Він страшенно милий, − погодився Гаррі.

− Ти знаєш, це тому, що він мій родич. Всі Блеки надзвичайно привабливі.

− Ви такі, − хижо споглядаючи, погодився Гаррі.

Драко витріщився на нього, а потім розсміявся.

− Щож. А до біса, − сказав він. – До тебе чи до мене? 

Драко тримав за руку Гаррі, що лежав на лікарняному ліжку, згадуючи усі ті моменти, коли він робив це у минулому. Він ніколи не сприймав Гаррі як належне, це він знав точно. І від усвідомлення цієї думки трохи легшало. Кожного разу, коли він торкався Гаррі, він сприймав це як диво. І цей раз нічим не відрізнявся від попередніх.

Гаррі смикнувся. Його повіки затремтіли. Його рука висковзнула з руки Драко. Він сів на ліжку, відкрив очі та подивився на Драко.

− Малфой? Якого біса ти тут робиш?

О – і якими ж різними можуть бути спогади! Так Драко, пам’ятаючи як Гаррі зазвичай дивився на нього у минулому, коли вони були Поттером та Малфоєм, вважав, що він не забув усю ту ненависть, але справа у тім, що він забув. Він геть її забув, і згадав лише зараз, зараз − коли впізнав ту саму ненависть, яку, як він вважав, вони поховали дуже давно.

− Гаррі, − розгублено промовив Драко.

− Це відколи ти звеш мене Гаррі? Де Рон з Герміоною? Що ти зі мною зробив?

Однією з найпривабливіших рис Гаррі були його надзвичайно виразні очі. І те, що саме ця мила риса обернулася проти Драко, продемонструвавши відразу Гаррі до нього, було…

− Я нічого не… вони скоро будуть… − промовив Драко. – Їх повідомили.

Він відчував, як запаморочилося у голові. Чи він їв сьогодні? Мабуть, що ні. У нього з’явилася звичка відкладати прийом їжі на якомога пізніший час, доки він не відчував себе настільки втомленим, що просто лягав спати так і не попоївши.

− Ти не відповів на моє питання, − сказав Гаррі, і наступної миті у його руці опинилася його чарівна паличка. Він спрямував її на Драко – ту саму паличку, що колись розітнула серце Драко, просто зараз роблячи те саме, не зронивши жодної краплі крові. Як цей чоловік міг колись його покохати?

І це було жахливе питання, адже, звичайно, на нього була лише одна відповідь: ніяк.

Через рік після того, як вони вперше опинилися разом у ліжку, Гаррі подарував Драко листівку. З малюнком Тезеївого корабля.

Любий Драко! Чи відреставрований корабель є тим самим, що і Тезеїв корабель? 

Чи Гаррі та Драко, що ненавиділи одне одного, є тими самими людьми, що і Гаррі та Драко, які кохають одне одного? 

Щасливої річниці. 

Твій, 

Гаррі.

Була ціла купа причин, через які Драко був спантеличений цією листівкою: в першу чергу через те, що він навіть не усвідомлював, що вони з Гаррі зустрічаються. Драко не спав ні з ким іншим, проте він припускав, що Гаррі спить з іншими. І це припущення було джерелом великої, хоча і добре прихованої, тривоги та суму.

І, звичайно, ці слова, що наскочили на нього з листа паперу.

− Зупинись-но, − сказав Драко Гаррі, який сьорбав через соломинку холодний чай. – Це уперше ти зізнаєшся мені у коханні, і чомусь впевнений, що я теж тебе кохаю?

− Ну ти ж кохаєш, хіба ні? – запитав Гаррі з такою вражаючою впевненістю, що Драко замислився, чи не був він, неусвідомлюючи того, закоханий у Гаррі з одинадцяти років.

− Так, кохаю, але ж…

− Круто, − сказав Гаррі, закусивши губу і посміхаючись всіма м’язами обличчя. Драко відчув себе трохи збитим з пантелику.

− Ти реально рахуєш нашу річницю з нашого першого п’яного злягання? – запитав він, просто аби не бовкнути щось інше, на кшталт: «Зачекай, зачекай, я щось пропустив чи як, ти не помилився, ти взагалі знаєш, що означає для мене кохання?»

− Я не був п’яним, − відповів Гаррі.

− Я теж, − визнав Драко.

− То коли на твою думку ми почали зустрічатися? – запитав Гаррі.

Та просто зараз, подумав Драко, але він підозрював, що від того буде виглядати дурником, тож він просто смикнув плечем, намагаючись виглядати незацікавленим.

− О, навіть і не знаю, − відповів він. – Як хочеш. Щасливої річниці, я нічого не тобі приготував.

Він згадав ту листівку зараз, коли Гаррі зиркав на нього зі шпитального ліжка. Чи Гаррі та Драко, що ненавиділи одне одного, є тими самими людьми, що і Гаррі та Драко, які кохають одне одного?

Чи Драко це все наснилося?

− Гаррі, ми… ми одружені, Гаррі, − сказав Драко, простягнувши руку, демонструючи власну обручку.

Жаляче закляття Гаррі було прицільним та надзвичайно сильним. Драко з острахом відсахнувся назад.

− Забирайся. Звідси, − сказав Гаррі, і Драко миттєво підкорився.

Одного разу Гаррі напився та розридався через Сектумсемпру.

− Щоразу, як я бачу шрами, я згадую, що міг тебе вбити, − схлипував він.

− Але ж не вбив, − сказав йому Драко. – І саме це важливо. Я давно вже тобі пробачив. Це все в минулому. Я про це забув.

Як багато Драко брехав. У коридорі, поряд із кімнатою Гаррі, Драко, опустивши голову між колінами, намагався заспокоїти своє серцебиття. Гаррі не збирався його вбивати. Йому просто здалося, що Гаррі хоче його вбити.

− Амнезія, − повторила Герміона. Оскільки справа стосувалася Гаррі, його відвідувачам виділили окрему кімнату для очікування. Герміона з Роном отямилися від шоку набагато швидше за Драко. Вони ж давно призвичаїлися до надзвичайно жахливих речей, що траплялися з Гаррі.

− Так, − погодився цілитель Бассел. – Схоже, що втрата пам’яті не токнулася останніх важливих спогадів, які, вочевидь, стосуються періоду наприкінці війни.

− Останні важливі спогади, − повторив Драко. Він все ще не зцілив опік на своїй щоці. Герміона продовжувала пропонувати свою допомогу, а Драко продовжував повторювати: «Трохи згодом». Йому пекло. Пекло. Так легко було розмірковувати про те, як сильно йому пекло.

− То я невдало підібрав слова, − виправив себе цілитель Бассел. – Я мав на увазі його останні… найбільш яскраві спогади.

− Як давно він застряг у цьому стані? – запитав Драко.

− Десь приблизно з рік, − сказав цілитель Бассел. – Схоже, що декілька тижнів його тримали в заручниках, а потім, намагаючись втекти, він активізував якесь закляття.

− Застряг десь у спогадах про кінець війни? – сказав Драко. – Сам один у тому підземеллі?

Гаррі знайшли під час рутинного огляду аврорами покинутих приміщень десь поряд з Бірмінгемом.

− Так, на його долю випало нелегке випробування, − погодився цілитель Бассел.

− Але ж його спогади до нього повернуться? – запитала Герміона.

− Хороші новини полягають у тому, − відповів цілитель Бассел, − що ми не можемо багато зробити стосовно того досвіду, що він отримав на самоті, однак, завдяки новітній технології вирві пам’яті ми маємо бути у змозі приживити йому ваші спогади. Звичайно, це не ідеальний варіант, але це має допомогти йому зрушити з місця. А з часом до нього мають повернутися і його власні спогади.

− Ми можемо з ним зараз поговорити? – запитала Герміона.

− Так, звичайно, − відповів цілитель Бассел.

− Не думаю, що моя присутність − це дуже хороша ідея… − сказав Драко.

− Та не верзи дурні, − відповів Рон. – Ми все йому пояснимо. Давай, ти ж мабуть просто вмираєш від бажання побути з ним.

Драко доторкнувся до опіку на щоці:

− Та ні, справді, − наполегливо продовжив він. – І йому варто зупинитися у вас, коли його випишуть.

Рон виглядав збитим з пантелику:

− Ти здурів? Ти ж його чоловік. Ти ж так побивався за ним весь цей час.

− Мені здається, що Драко має рацію, − погодилася Герміона. – Драко, будь ласка, дай я зцілю цей опік.

− Трохи згодом, − відповів Драко. – Я зараз, кхм, я просто піду додому. До будинку. А ви за ним пригляньте. І коли він забажає поговорити, я буду там. Не треба поспішати.

− Ти не можеш повернутися додому сам, - сказав Рон. – Герміоно. Та ти що. Він же виглядає так, наче, збирається вчинити самогубство.

− Я просто втомився, − відповів Драко.

Боже, він так втомився. Наступні декілька днів минули під знаком все зростаючою втоми, яка все більше притискала його до землі.

Герміона надіслала сову, повідомивши йому, що вона поділилася своїми спогадами. Потім це саме зробив Рон, потім Джинні, один за одним усі інші Візлі, потім Луна, потім Невіл… усі, один за одним, а Гаррі все ще виходив на зв’язок.

Драко уникав їх усіх, бо знав, щойно він їх побачить – не в змозі буде зупинитися аби не запитати про Гаррі.

− От якщо б ти був страшненьким, я б турбувалася, − сказала йому Пансі, поки він вдивлявся у чашку з чаєм. – Гаррі буде у захваті від можливості з тобою переспати.

− А як не буде, то я з тобою пересплю, − втрутився Блейз.

− Кексику? – запропонував Грег.

Драко був у саду коли Гаррі врешті решт прийшов до нього. Гаррі був одягнутий у незнайомий одяг, що виглядав так, наче був щойно придбаний у крамниці. Проте цей одяг не був схожим на той, що він полюбляв купляти раніше, чи, якщо казати точніше, на той, що Драко навчив його купляти: він був невиразним та погано підігнаним. Схожим на одяг, що раніше діставався Гаррі від Дадлі.

− Привіт, − сказав Гаррі.

− Привіт.

Гаррі потер рукою шию. Він був без обручки.

− То… ми одружені, − сказав він.

− То була не моя ідея, − відповів Драко. Гаррі не засміявся. Він навіть не дивився в очі Драко.

− Ну, Рон сказав, що я маю зустрітися з тобою сам на сам. Я тут просто аби віддати тобі це.

Він простягнув Драко купу паперів. Паперів для розлучення. Драко втупився у них.

− Ти ж ще не бачив моїх спогадів, − сказав він. Він надіслав їх до Св. Мунго аби Гаррі не довелося із ним говорити, але очевидним було те, що Гаррі їх не бачив. Якщо б він їх побачив, він був би делікатнішим. У цьому Драко був впевнений.

− Так, я… слухай, не сприймай це на свій рахунок, просто я вважаю, що краще мені їх не бачити.

Драко повільно відвів очі від паперів для розлучення.

− Це… краще тобі їх не бачити?

− Так. Розумієш, − відповів Гаррі, все ще намагаючись на нього не дивитися. – Я маю на увазі… це ж ми. Одружені? Якщо чесно, мені здається, що нам дуже пощастило з цього вибратися.

Драко спало на думку декілька відповідей, але вони були такими неадекватними, такими некрасномовними, що він не зміг вимовити ані слова.

− Малфоє?

− Я змінився, − сказав Драко, відчуваючи як сльози навертаються на очах. – Я − Тезеїв корабель.

− Ти що?

− Це… ти би знав, якщо б побачив мої спогади. – Драко втупився у Гаррі, сподіваючись, що той хоча б подивиться на нього. Не спрацювало. 

− Слухай, Малфоє, − нетерпляче промовив Гаррі, − останні роки були геть паршивими, і я не можу уявити ситуацію, у якій я би не жалкував через наше з тобою одруження.

Зберися, сказав собі Драко. Він із самого початку знав, що це станеться. Все хороше колись закінчується.

Але ж він почав сподіватися, коли йому сказали, що Гаррі знайшли, що у нього буде трохи більше часу.

Драко опустив очі на папери для розлучення. На літеру «з» у слові «розлучення» впала сльоза, розмиваючи її.

− Так, − погодився Драко. – Так. Ні. Я завжди знав, що ти будеш жалкувати про це.

− І все одно зі мною одружився? Ну і збочення, − сказав Гаррі. І до симфонії болю, що відчував Драко додалася ще одна нота – бо ж він його знав. Він знав, що Гаррі злиться та поводиться агресивно лише тоді, коли відчуває, що комусь з його коханих людей погрожують. Гаррі вважав Драко загрозою.

− Вони потрібні тобі зараз? – запитав Драко, махнувши паперами.

− Ні, − відповів Гаррі. – Можеш просто надіслати їх мені. Я – у Рона та Герміони.

Драко кивнув.

− Ти ж знаєш, що я кохаю тебе? – запитав Драко просто… просто на всякий випадок.

− Так, мені розповіли, − роздратовано відповів Гаррі. – І я гадки не маю, як ти спромігся переконати моїх друзів, що ти моя друга половинка, але зараз можеш вже не прикидатися.

Драко перебирав у руках папери:

− Я не прикидаюся, − відказав він, намагаючись говорити спокійно.

− Ну, добре, − відповів Гаррі, неначе розмовляючи з п’яним. – Я не хочу сперечатися. Просто, після того, як підпишеш, надійшли мені їх. 

− Будинок, − сказав Драко.

− Що?

− Хай він залишиться тобі, − сказав Драко. – Тобі варто викупити мою долю. Я продам його, якщо ти цього не зробиш. Я більше не хочу тут жити.

І він не знав, що так і є, аж поки не промовив цих слів, але і справді, він не міг тут залишатися. Лілії, фіранки, які вони обирали разом з Гаррі, столове срібло, яке Драко відшукав у антиквара, бо був майже впевнений, що воно належало прабабусі Гаррі.

− Мені не потрібен будинок, − відказав Гаррі, але сказавши це, підняв очі, і Драко побачив той самий замріяний погляд, який був у нього і коли вони вперше побачили цей будинок. Коли Гаррі відвів Драко у бік від агента з нерухомості, та поспіхом запитав: «Він тобі подобається? Милий, чи не так? Що думаєш?» 

− Подумай про це, − запропонував Драко.

− Ага, добре, − погодився Гаррі. Насупився. Вочевидь не очікуючи, що все так легко вирішиться, і серце Драко розбилося у тисячу різних способів, через них обох. Гаррі не надто добре виглядав. Він виглядав так, наче потребував когось, хто про нього подбає, і Драко прагнув – не лише дбати про Гаррі, а й просто знати, що про Гаррі дбають.

− Тож… надішлеш мені їх, − сказав Гаррі, вказуючи на папери. – І… е… мабуть що, дякую. Я думав, що будеш сильніше пручатися.

− Я ніколи по справжньому не вірив, що ти мене кохаєш, − просто сказав Драко. – То ж у всьму цьому є сенс.

Повисла тиша, і Драко не ризикнув поглянути на Гаррі.

− Що ж, добре. Дякую, – сказав Гаррі та апарував.

Драко машинально спакувався: просто беручи речі та кидаючи їх у старий дорожній мішок. Знявши зі стін усі фотографії, на яких був присутній, він поклав їх у коробку, а коробку запхав подалі у свою шафу. Він закляв від псування усю їжу на кухні; їжу, яку він придбав, сподіваючись, що Гаррі все ж таки прийде; усі його улюблені страви. Він прибрав у будинку.

− Добре, − вголос сказав він. – Добре. Все добре.

Джинні просто за мить відчинила двері.

− Мені треба, − почав Драко, але вона не дала йому договорити. Вона затягла його до своєї квартири та міцно обняла. Зробила йому чаю, всадила на диванчик і він геть усе їй розповів.

− От же й потолоч, − сказала Джинні.

− Він нещасливий, − сказав Драко. – Він настільки травмований війною. І, в будь-якому випадку, він правий, це ж якесь божевілля, що ми взагалі були разом.

− Та ви ідеально одне одному підходили, - відповіла Джинні. – Він просто неймовірно впертий. Ми усі казали йому якими щасливими ви були. Він побачив досхочу спогадів де ви разом. Я й гадки не маю, чому він поводиться як негідник.

Драко просто струснув головою.

− Як ти його розлюбила? – поцікавився він у неї.

− Та я насправді ніколи і не була… закоханою у нього, − відповіла Джинні.

Драко спробував посміхнутися і Джинні тихенько зітхнула.

− Слухай, іди но сюди, − сказала вона, обіймаючи його руками, але їхні рухи були незграбними, а вже наступної секунди вони цілувалися. Не було зрозуміло, хто почав, але вони продовжили цілуватися з однаковим ентузіазмом.

Вони відірвалися одне від одного, і він згадав, немов крізь туман, свої минулі почуття до неї.

− Вийдеш за мене? – запитав він. Джинні скривилася.

− Я ж тобі вже казала, Драко. Ти не хочеш зі мною одружуватися.

Драко влігся на диванчику.

− Хтось мене колись покохає? – запитав він. Джинні пригорнулася до нього.

− Я тебе люблю, − сказала вона.

− Я знаю, − відказав Драко після паузи. – я теж тебе люблю.

Тієї ночі вони займалися сексом, і від того Драко почувався одночасно і краще, і гірше. Краще, тому що думка про те, що він дійсно вже не закоханий у неї, була обнадійливою, і тому що пречудовим було мати друга, з яким можна займатися сексом без якихось ускладнень.

Гірше, через те, що вона не була Гаррі. Гірше, через те, що він ніколи більше не буде з Гаррі разом. Гірше, тому що хтось інший буде з Гаррі. Хтось, хто буде його вартий.

− Мені так шкода, − прошепотіла Джинні, коли він розридався. – Нам не треба було…

− Ні, − він притягнув до себе ближче її м’яке та голе тіло. – Ні, це допомогло.

− Я не певна, що це здорова поведінка, − цілуючи його, сказала Джинні.

− Я ж цілитель, − відповів Драко. – Я знаю все про здоров’я.

Джинні розсміялася.

− Можеш переїхати до мене, якщо хочеш, − запропонувала вона.

− Божевільна ідея. Я знайду квартиру, − сказав Драко.

− Десь поблизу від моєї, − додала Джинні.

− Добре.

− Я люблю тебе, − сказала Джинні. – Як друга, але ж це все одно рахується.

− Рахується, − погодився Драко.

Взагалі-то Гаррі не збирався переїздити до будинку Малфоя. (Не міг сприймати його, як свій власний старий будинок). Він був такий впевнений, що не буде переїздити, що навіть зустрівся з ріелтором, якого Малфой винайняв для продажу.

− Просто хочу впевнитися, що все гаразд, − заявив Гаррі, бо скільки б Рон із Герміоною не говорили про те, що Малфой змінився, Гаррі ніяк не міг позбутися думки, що Малфой, мабуть, хоче кинути його на гроші.

Тож ріелтор влаштував йому оглядини котеджу і Гаррі закохався.

У той момент, як він потрапив до середини, він відчув, що опинився вдома. Його ошелешило, неначе давно забутим спогадом. Фіранки були правильного кольору. Яскраве світло лилося крізь ромбовидні вікна.

− Звичайно, вам треба дізнатися, як містер Малфой бажає розділити гроші від продажу меблів, − сказав ріелтор і Гаррі відчув гнітюче відчуття втрати. Звичайно Малфой хоче позбутися усіх меблів та аксесуарів. Але меблі були ідеальними. Все виглядало таким чистим, зручним, затишним. Все виглядало так, неначе Гаррі може просто зараз оселитися тут, неначе все на нього чекає. Дім.

Гаррі викупив частку Малфоя і попрохав Герміону запитати, що той бажає зробити з меблями. Він бо і гадки не мав, де Малфой зупинився.

− Він сказав, все що у будинку – належить тобі, − доповіла Герміона. І, власне, у тому був сенс. Очевидно, що виїжджаючи з будинку, Малфой вивіз купу своїх дорогезних шикарних меблів. Хоча Гаррі не розумів, де у будинку зберігався той Малфоїв крам, адже все наче було розташоване там, де і мало бути.

Гаррі переїхав того ж вечора. Комора була доверху набита його улюбленою їжею. У спальні було дві шафи для одягу. Одна з них була повністю порожньою, за винятком старої картонної коробки, яку, як Гаррі вирішив, треба буде при нагоді повернути Малфою. Інша була повна найгарнішого одягу, який тільки бачив Гаррі у своєму житті. Напрасовані сорочки з вічними чарами розгладжування. М’якесенькі кашемірові светри глибоких зелених кольорів без жодної затяжки чи дірки. Тепле буре пальто з застібками-тоглами та капюшоном, яке, у Гаррі було дивне відчуття, він на комусь вже бачив – на Малфої? І заздрив через нього. Усі штани були на нього ідеально зшитими. І в них він чомусь виглядав вищим. Взуття було з італійської шкіри.

− У мене чудовий смак, − сказав він Герміоні, коли навідався у гості у новому вбранні. Герміона жалісливо на нього глянула:

− Це у Драко був… − обірвала вона себе на пів-слові.

О, подумав Гаррі. Ну, звичайно, це Малфой купив увесь той одяг. І мабуть, вручив його Гаррі, супроводжуючи купою образливих ремарок щодо його бруднокровної матері. Кілька днів Гаррі його не одягав, але ж він збирався у вечорі до пабу, де мала бути Джинні, і прагнув виглядати як найкраще. Тож він одягнув свій новий одяг і одразу відчув, неначе перетворився на свою улюблену версію себе самого.

Після того, він вже не відмовляв собі у тому, аби його одягати. Врешті решт, то був його одяг.

Малфой досить швидко надіслав папери для розлучення. Він не сперечався щодо жодного прописаного у них пункту, не зважаючи на те, що адвокат Гаррі був радше агресивно налаштованим та наполягав, аби Гаррі отримав значну частину Малфоєвського статку. Гаррі погодився з тим, аби додати цю вимогу, оскільки був певен, що Малфой відмовить, але схоже на те, що той підписав папери не читаючи. Навіть не винайняв собі адвоката.

«Гармати» повернули Гаррі до свого складу, але він був далекий від ідеальної форми. Він проводив усі дні на квіддичному полі, намагаючись познайомитися зі своїми товаришами по команді. Він усвідомлював, що вони постійно порівнюють його зі «старим Гаррі» і це порівняння не на його користь, адже «старий Гаррі», вочевидь, був просто втіленням святого терпіння та співчуття, ну і також довірливим телепнем, що одружився з Драко Малфоєм. Вони так дивувалися, коли він гримав на них та ображалися на його їдкі зауваження.

− Він такий злий, − підслухав якось він. Та звичайно що злий. А хто б не злився?

Весь інший час він проводив з Роном та Герміоною, зазвичай у своєму котеджі, бо обожнював його. Будинок його заспокоював. Особливо квітник у саду втамовував його гнів. Він приходив туди вечорами читати одну з книжок з його затишної бібліотеки, та давав важкому запаху лілій себе приспати.

Він жив у котеджі вже десь тиждень, коли помітив, що лілії виглядають пожовклими та зів’ялими, тож запросив Невіла – поглянути на них.

− Ой, Боже, - зойкнув Невіл. – Що ти з ними зробив?

− Нічого! Тобто, я їх поливав, − відповів Гаррі.

Невіл доторкнувся пальцями по змарнілих пелюсток найближчої квітки.

− Вони жахливо виглядають. Ніколи їх такими не бачив.

− Ти можеш допомогти?

− Так, − погодився Невіл та навчив його, як доглядати за садом. Проте, як би тяжко Гаррі не працював, сад ніколи не виглядав так, як у той день, коли Гаррі приніс Малфою папери на розлучення. Гаррі ніяк не міг позбутися того спогаду, повертаючись до нього знову і знову, наповнюючись примарним невдоволенням. Сад тоді неначе бринів яскраво білим світлом, аромат лілій розливався у повітрі. Волосся Малфоя так виблискувало на сонці, що Гаррі відчував дивну тугу. Рухи Малфой були такими повільними, такими поміркованими, неначе все, що було у цьому саду було священним. 

Гаррі відчував, як би по дитячому це не звучало, що лілії журяться.

Йому знадобився майже місяць, аби зрозуміти, що усі його друзі зустрічаються з Малфоєм за його спиною. Він був на недільному обіді у Норі, коли Герміона сказала Джорджу, який вже збирався йти:

− До зустрічі у вівторок!

− А що буде у вівторок? – запитав Гаррі. Герміона зашарілася.

− Та, просто… входини у Драко.

Гаррі озирнувся навколо: усі присутні Візлі відводили очі.

− То ви усі йдете? – приголомшений, запитав він.

− Я певна, що Драко був би не проти, якби ти теж завітав, − сказала Герміона.

− Ні, − втрутився Рон. – Ні за що. Вибач, приятелю, але ти абсолютно точно не можеш прийти.

− Та я й не збирався, − відказав Гаррі.

− Я не хочу, аби Гаррі відчував себе знехтуваним, − придушено сказала Герміона.

− Ти ж знаєш, як Драко себе зараз почуває, − відповів Рон.

Герміона зітхнула погоджуючись, киваючи головою.

− Я не хочу приходити, − знову повторив Гаррі. – Я повірити не можу, що ви всі йдете. Навіть ви? – запитав він місіс Візлі.

− Драко зараз переживає важкі часи, Гаррі, − відповіла місіс Візлі, і в цьому був певний сенс; що її жалість до Малфоя була сильнішою, аніж її відраза до нього.

− Джинні? – запитав Гаррі. – Я маю на увазі, він же твій колишній.

− Драко мій найкращій друг, − холодно відказала Джинні. – І це з моєї квартири він переїздить. 

Гаррі хитнув головою, бо все це було надто божевільним для його розуміння.

− Мені здається, що це у вас амнезія, − сказав він. – Це ж Малфой. Я знаю, що він виявився не абсолютним злом, але ж він все ще довбень.

− Не кажи так про нього, − сказав Рон.

− Та серйозно, що за чортівня, − відповів Гаррі.

− Ти розбив йому серце, − відказала Джинні. – Хоча б май совість не зловтішатися з цього.

− Та мені з самого початку було начхати на його серце!

− Персі, а що там відбувається з ситуацією щодо котлів у металургійному законодавстві? – запитала Герміона. Усі Візлі зі штучним інтересом на обличчях повернулися до Персі і розмова поточилася на інші теми.

− То як часто ви бачитися? – запитав він у Герміони пізніше, сидячи навколо вогнища.

− О… не дуже часто. Десь, мабуть, двічі на тиждень.

− Двічі на тиждень!?

− Він допомагає мені з моєю дисертацією, − зніяковіло відповіла Герміона. – Мабуть прочитав вже кожний розділ з десяток разів.

− А як щодо Рона?

− Гаррі… ти був такий у нього закоханий. І він вже нам подобався, бо ми краще його пізнали, коли він зустрічався з Джинні.

− А це вже інше питання, − сказав Гаррі. – Як, у біса його, вони із Джинні почали зустрічатися?

− Що ж, його спеціалізація – травми під час квіддічу, тож коли вона порвала зв’язку, вони досить багато часу мусили провести разом, − відповіла Герміона.

Все було як на шостому році навчання. Гаррі був єдиний, хто бачив, який Малфой насправді. А всі інші геть збожеволіли. І від того Гаррі відчував себе наче зацькованим, неначе Малфой був загарбником, який нишпоркою просочився у його життя, вбиваючи його, змінюючи його.

Незважаючи на допомогу Невіла, лілії все ще остаточно не оговталися.

− Я запитаю Драко, − запропонував Невіл.

− Ну, не знаю, − відповів Гаррі.

-− Та він не буде проти, − сказав Невіл. – Він обожнює цей сад.

Наступного тижня Невіл з’явився із пляшкою золотавого зілля.

− Дракова таємниця! – переможно заявив він. – Він застосовував зілля життєстійкості. Зварив і для мене трохи. Тож нам треба раз на місяць додавати його у ґрунт. 

Ефект від зілля був помітний миттєво. Менше ніж за годину лілії постали у своїй сяючій красі.

Три тижні потому до котеджу надіслали пакунок адресований Гаррі, підписаний темно-синіми чорнилами каліграфічним почерком, у якому він звідкілясь пізнав руку Драко.

Любий Гаррі.

Ще зілля життєстійкості. Це старовинний родинний рецепт. Повідом мені, якщо воно не спрацює.

Драко.

Означений пакунок Малфой надсилав йому кожні три тижні, кожного разу супроводжуючи його короткою запискою, у якій прохав Гаррі повідомити, якщо у нього виникнуть якісь запитання.

Друзі Гаррі продовжували у його присутності політику незгадування Драко. Гаррі відчував, неначе потопаючий, який з усих сил намагається втриматися на поверхні. Він забагато пив.

Він був з похмілля у день, коли впав з мітли та пошкодив плече. І оскільки в житті Гаррі було багато травм, він знав, що ця була важкою.

− Св. Мунго, − придушено вигукнув він.

Озираючись назад, він мав би знати, що трапиться згодом.

Двері його шпитальної палати відчинилися і, тримаючи планшет з паперами, до кімнати зайшов Малфой, одягнутий у світло сіру мантію цілителя.

− Доброго вечора, − промовив він, не відриваючи погляду від планшету.

− Ти, − сказав Гаррі.

\- Якщо бажаєш, ми можемо підшукати тобі іншого цілителя. Проте я вважаю, що можу зцілити твоє плече швидше за будь-кого іншого; нещодавно був на курсах з вивихів суглобів.

Гаррі застогнав та повернувся на ліжку таким чином, аби лягти на живіт.

− Та ні, добре. – відповів він. – Давай.

Малфой уточнив декілька технічних питань, а потім запитав, чи може він доторкнутися до Гаррі.

− Роби, що треба, − сказав Гаррі. Наступної секунди пара холодних твердих долонь доторкнулася до його лопатки. Малфой легко та делікатно торкаючись кінчиками пальців пройшовся по м’язах.

− Ну, добре, − промовив він. – Я думаю, що зможу зцілити це з використанням закляття внутрішнього зростання, аби ти міг уникнути фізіотерапії.

− Пречудово, − відповів Гаррі. Малфой доторкнувся до його плеча своєю паличкою, щось промуркотів своїм низьким голосом, і увесь біль, який відчував Гаррі, кудись зник.

− Дідько, -− вигукнув Гаррі.

− Краще?

− Так, − відповів Гаррі, повертаючись та сідаючи, аби мати змогу покрутити руками. – Вау.

Малфой відійшов від ліжка та схилив голову над планшетом.

− Добре, − промовив він. – Ми призначимо контрольний огляд через три тижні.

− Малфоє, − почав Гаррі і Малфой поглянув на нього з кам’яним виразом обличчя. Гаррі вперше усвідомив, що Малфой був… пропорційним. Симетричним. З надзвичайно чистою шкірою. З надзвичайною поставою.

Гаррі прочистив горло.

− Може даси мені рецепт того зілля, що ти надсилаєш для лілій? – запитав він. – Аби я сам його варив?

Малфой звів брови.

− Ти не зможеш, − відказав він. – Туди треба додавати мій волос. 

− Що?

Малфой зашарівся.

− Вибач, − відповів він. – Я не подумав. Треба було тобі сказати, я просто… ти можеш його не використовувати. У продажу є ж і інші зілля життєстійкості, мені просто подобається… моє зілля надає певного сяяння…

− Та ні, воно чудове, − сказав Гаррі. – І працює надзвичайно добре. Я просто не хтів, аби ти надсилав його мені кожного місяця.

− Так, звичайно, − відповів Малфой, повертаючись до планшету. – Я поекспериментую. Наразі я трохи зайнятий на роботі, але я можу посунути заплановані на вихідні справи та зробити це.

− Ні, звісно не треба цього робити, − заперечив Гаррі. – Мерліне. Не скасовуй своїх планів. Просто, ну, знаєш, було б непогано, коли б я сам міг його варити.

Малфой кивнув. Потім поглянув на Гаррі. Його очі були непевного сірого кольору, що видалося Гаррі символічним.

− Як ти? – запитав Гаррі, не в змозі себе зупинити. Він не був певен, навіщо задав це питання. Воно просто вирвалося назовні, нестримне бажання дізнатися, чи Драко в порядку.

− Як я? – перепитав Малфой.

− Е-е. Як твоє здоров’я?

− О, - відгукнувся Малфой, посміхаючись, але виглядаючи так, наче йому некомфортно. – Моє здоров’я. Все добре. У мене відмінне здоров’я. А як твоє здоров’я, окрім плеча?

− Добре, − відповів Гаррі.

− Добре, − повторив Малфой. Облизнув губи. – Що ж. Це все.

Він розвернувся та попрямував до дверей, але зупинився прямо перед ними.

− Коннемара, − сказав він.

− Вибач?

− Тобі варто з’їздити до Коннемари, − повторив Малфой. – Ти там бував, після війни.

− Я знаю, − роздратовано відповів Гаррі. Йому геть не подобалося, коли йому розповідали про те, що він знав, що він колись робив, так само як і не подобалося, коли люди поводили себе так, неначе він пам’ятає те, що забув. І він знав, що це нерозумно, проте нічого не міг вдіяти зі своїми почуттями.

− Тобі це допомогло, − сказав Малфой. – Ти говорив, що тобі полегшало. Що ти прийшов до тями. Не знаю, я просто подумав… це може допомогти.

− Мені не потрібна допомога, − відказав Гаррі, міркуючи, чи його брехня була такою ж очевидною, як йому видавалося.

− Егеж, − промовив Малфой. – Звичайно. Вибач.

Він розвернувся, аби піти.

− Дякую, − сказав Гаррі.

Малфой завмер з піднятою рукою коло дверей.

− За зілля. І за будинок. І за те, що вилікував моє плече.

− Це ж просто моя робота, − прошепотів Малфой та тихенько висковзнув з кімнати. Але зілля та будинок не були частиною робочих обов’язків Малфоя. І Гаррі спало на думку, що з моменту розлучення Малфой поводився надзвичайно гідно. Вперше за весь цей час Гаррі замислився, чи сам він не був трохи зверхнім стосовно почуттів Малфоя.

Того ж вечора після зцілення плеча Гаррі, у супермаркеті Драко натрапив на Кларенса.

− Драко, − привітався Кларенс, виглядаючи так, наче не знав, що сказати. Новина про розлучення Драко була на усіх шпальтах, то ж усі про це знали.

− Кларенс, − відгукнувся Драко. – Купуєш… артишоки?

− Я люблю готувати, − промовив Кларенс.

− Я теж, − сказав Драко.

− Герміона мені про це казала, − сказав Кларенс. – То була одна з тих хороших речей, що я про тебе чув.

− О, − вигукнув Драко. Він все ще відчував на кінчиках пальців дотик до плеча Гаррі. Тіло Гаррі було таким теплим, таким до спустошення знайомим.

− Мені дуже шкода стосовно твого розлучення, − промовив Кларенс. Коли Драко був молодшим, він би вважав, що Кларенс надокучливий та суне носа куди не треба. Та він багато чого навчився під час стосунків з Джинні, з Гаррі.

− Дякую, − сказав він, і вже збирався вибачитися та піти, коли замість того зробив геть протилежне. – Хочеш щось випити?

− Зараз? – запитав Кларенс, кидаючи оком на корзинку з продуктами.

− Так.

Кларенс посміхнувся. Його зуби були надзвичайно білими.

− Добре, − погодився Кларенс. – Авжеж.

Вони пішли до найближчого бару і Кларенс замовив для Драко навіть його не питаючи. Драко розмірковував, чи не образитися йому, але напій виявився надзвичайно смачним.

− Герміона щось казала про те, що в ти нещодавно розійшовся з кимось на поганій ноті, − сказав Драко і Кларенс почав говорити.

Через місяць після його суду, коли він все ще був у шоці від того, що все закінчилося і він був на волі, Драко зробив список речей, які він у собі ненавидів.

Список виявився довгим.

Засмучений кількістю своїх недоліків, він пішов до бібліотеки аби знайти щось почитати. Саме тоді він натрапив на опис мисленевого експерименту про Тезеїв корабель.

Що як кожна його гнила частина може бути замінена?

Він повернувся до списку своїх недоліків і вирішив, якщо це можна зробити, якщо можна витеслювати нового Драко з уламків старого, то він це зробить. І з того часу він навмисно позбавлявся усіх тих своїх частин, які ненавидів, поступово замінюючи їх, покращуючи їх.

Перше слово у списку було «пихатий». Відтоді кожного разу, коли він вважав себе кращим за когось іншого, він зупиняв себе, критикуючи. Він вирішив, що наразі він ні чим не кращий за інших.

Інше слово у списку було «невпевнений», і він розумів, що позбавляючись своєї пихатості він лише збільшує свою невпевненість. І, мабуть, існував якийсь серединний шлях, але Драко не міг його знайти.

Як результат, якщо у минулому він намагався би справити враження на Кларенса, наразі він затихав та задавав питання. І це було таким сміховинним: найпростішим способом видаватися кмітливим та чарівним було зробити так, аби оточуючі тебе люди відчували себе кмітливими та чарівними. Драко задав мабуть з тисячу запитань, а Кларенс за запитав жодного у відповідь. Драко сидів із зацікавленим виразом обличчя і розмірковував, чи здогадується Кларенс, який він насправді нудний.

Вони допили свої напої.

− Повечеряємо? – запитав Кларенс. А Драко прагнув лише опинитися у їхньому котеджі та, глузуючи, розповісти Гаррі про своє жахливе побачення.

− Із задоволенням, − відповів він.

Гаррі ніколи не давав Драко надто занурюватися у себе. Коли Драко починав нервувати та замовкав, Гаррі починав настирно ставити все більше і більше запитань, аж доки Драко не переконувався, що відповідаючи на них він не проявляє свою хамовитість. (То були інші слова у списку: хамовитий, самозакоханий, − і у своїй параної він встановив правило, що не буде говорити про себе якщо тільки не буде певен, що інша людина дійсно прагнутиме дізнатися щось про нього. У його оточенні було лише кілька таких людей: Пансі, Джинні. Гаррі, ще до змін.)

То ж Драко чекав, під час їх візиту до надзвичайно дорогого ресторану, що Кларенс запитає щось про нього. Але той так і не запитав. Він говорив Драко компліменти, він зробив за нього замовлення, він заплатив. Проте він не демонстрував жодної зацікавленості у тому, аби дізнатися про Драко більше.

І багато в чому саме це посприяло тому, що Драко відчув себе більш спокійно. Було простіше мовчати та слухати, аніж намагатися зрозуміти, як бути хорошою людиною.

− Я ходив на побачення, − наступного дня розповів він Пансі у квартирі Джинні.

− Справді? – перепитала Пансі.

− Угу.

− З ким? – запитала Джинні.

− З Кларенсом Елгаром?

− Ой, божечки, − вигукнула Джинні. – Ти бачив його прутень? Він величезний?

− Я не бачив його прутня, − відказав Драко.

− Пансі, Кларенс найгарячіший з усіх, кого я коли-небудь зустрічала, − промовила Джинні. Пансі хижо посміхнулася.

− Та невже?

− Та він дійсно неприродньо красивий, − погодився Драко.

− Ну? То як все пройшло? – запитала Джинні.

− Думаю, я йому сподобався, − відповів Драко, відсьорбуючи вино з бокалу.

− І? – запитала Пансі. – Тобі він подобається?

− Так, − погодився Драко.

Так. Йому подобався Кларенс, більш-менш. Йому подобалося, що він подобався Кларенсу.

− Ти надзвичайно хороший слухач, − сказав йому Кларенс. На той час вони вже місяць зустрічалися. Драко посміхнувся. Вони були у «Жюль Верні», мішленівському ресторані, розташованому на другому поверсі Ейфелевої вежі. От у чому Кларенс перевершив Гаррі – Кларенс обожнював все вишукане. Вони відвідували оперу, балет, дорогезні виставки у галереї Тейт, дегустації вина на півдні Франції. Одного разу Драко спробував піти до опери з Гаррі. Гаррі весь час жалівся та ставив дурні запитання. Він розреготався, коли Кармен помирала.

Були й інші речі, кращі з Кларенсом, аніж із Гаррі. Зокрема, Кларенс обсипав Драко подарунками; дорогими подарунками, підібраними зі смаком. То була причина найперших сварок із Гаррі. Драко витратив багато енергії перед тим, як нарешті зрозумів, що даруючи жартівливі подарунки на Різдво, Гаррі не знущається з нього та не намагається принизити.

Врешті решт вони вирішили цю проблему. Драко зазвичай залишав на кухонному столі каталог, червоним чорнилом позначаючи, що він хоче, а Гаррі купував це для нього. Але набагато приємніше було цього не робити. Просто неочікувано отримувати речі, які йому подобалися, знаючи, що Кларенс підбирав їх спеціально для нього.

Звичайно, Драко усвідомлював, що його постійний підрахунок того, що було кращим із Кларенсом у порівнянні з Гаррі, було доказом того, що в цілому саме з Гаррі було набагато краще.

Але це теж було певною перевагою стосунків з Кларенсом. Коли мова йшла про Гаррі, він ніколи не міг повірити власному щастю. Все видавалося надто гарним, аби виявитися правдою; примарна ілюзія раювання. Стосунки з Кларенсом були працею, то ж здавалося, що вони заслуговують на більшу довіру.

− Він вправний у ліжку? – запитала Пансі.

− Так, − збрехав Драко, тому що він обрав Кларенса та мав бути до нього прихильним. Насправді, Кларенс, як і більшість дійсно привабливих чоловіків, був радше незграбним у ліжку. Він більшою мірою покладався на ентузіазм партнера, аніж на власні вміння.

Мабуть що, найкращим у стосунках із Кларенсом було те, що поряд з ним Драко ніколи не почувався самим собою.

Вони зустрічалися вже кілька місяців, коли зіткнулися з Гаррі. То була вечірка у будинку Невіла. Не те що б вечірка, у порівнянні з тими розкішними заходами, які постійно відвідували Драко з Кларенсом. Вони сиділи у вітальні Невіла, під’їдаючи сирну тарілку. Кларенс обіймав Драко, ліниво погладжуючи його під час розмови. Драко було ніяково від того, що Кларенс сприйняв ввічливість Діна за зацікавленість у розмові, проте він вирішив не втручатися.

На іншому боці вітальні Герміона та Джинні розмовляли про запланований ними похід. Гаррі сидів поруч із Роном, поклавши ноги на журнальний столик, виглядаючи похмурим і привабливим, і насупленим. 

− Драко, якщо ми зберемося, підеш із нами у похід? – запитала Герміона. Драко відкрив рота, аби відповісти, але Кларенс його випередив.

– Ми ненавидимо походи, – сказав Кларенс, міцніше притискаючи Драко до себе.

– А чого б тобі хоч раз не надати йому можливість самому відповісти? – з презирством запитав Гаррі. Драко сподівався, що Гаррі побачить його разом із Кларенсом та відчує ревнощі – адже Кларенс був таким привабливим – проте зараз він зрозумів, якою безглуздою була його маленька фантазія. Скоріше за все Гаррі, як і Драко, вважав Кларенса надзвичайно нудним.

Кларенс вимушено розсміявся.

– Гаррі, – гримнула на нього Герміона.

\- Що? – ошкірився Гаррі і Драко знав, почув у його голосі, наскільки Гаррі був близьким до зриву. – Він і слова не дав сказати Драко за весь вечір!

– Я не хочу йти у похід, – тихо промовив Драко, звертаючись до Герміони. Кларенс стривожено дивився на нього.

– Я тебе перебивав? – запитав він, коли люди припинили на них витріщатися.

– Ні, – відповів Драко. Кларенс цьомнув його у ніс. Кларенс його кохав. Драко ніколи не був впевнений у Гаррі, тож було чудово знати, бути впевненим, що Кларенс його кохає.

– Ти ж мені скажеш, правда? – запитав Кларенс.

– Ну звичайно, – відповів Драко.

– Я тебе кохаю, – сказав Кларенс. Драко поцілував його у вуста.

– І я тебе кохаю, – сказав він, тому що це була чиста правда. Це не було всеосяжне кохання. Скоріше воно було схоже на вдячність, аніж на щось інше. Але він дійсно його відчував.

Гаррі рано пішов з вечірки.

Після вечірки у Невіла Гаррі почав все частіше перетинатися із Драко. Неначе хтось зняв закляття і усі їхні друзі разом припинили намагатися утримати їх на відстані одне від одного.

І Гаррі навіть не був надто проти; доки Драко був сам. Проблема була у тому, що він зрідка був сам. Кларенс супроводжував його до Нори, до Андромеди, на вечірки Джинні, на барбекю до Рона з Герміоною. Він постійно теревенів, поки Драко стояв поруч мовчки, немов якась степфордська дружина.

– Та що Драко у ньому побачив? – запитав він у Рона з Герміоною. – Я маю на увазі, що я не найбільший шанувальник Драко, але навіть я розумію, що Драко для нього занадто розумний. 

− Гмм, − відповів Рон, почісуючи підборіддя. – І що ж Драко міг у ньому побачити? Диви, Гаррі, я навіть і не знаю. Може його, наче висічену з мармуру, щелепу, чи його шість кубиків пресу, чи його величезні статки?

− Поводься чемно, − сказала Герміона.

− Та, звичайно, він красунчик, − погодився Гаррі, − але ж…

− Ой, я згадала, що вони потрапили у «Відьомський Тиждень», − сказала Герміона, діставши один журнал з купи на журнальному столику, та гортаючи сторінки. – Дивіться.

Вона простягнула журнал Гаррі та Рону.

Це було фото з якоїсь високосвітської вечірки, однієї з тих, що Гаррі зарікся відвідувати. Драко виглядав вбивчо привабливим, посміхаючись у камеру. Кларенс стояв позаду нього, спираючись підборіддям на голову Драко та міцно його обіймаючи. «Другий шанс на кохання» говорилося у заголовку. 

− І як ви з ним приятелюєте, − здивувався Гаррі. – Подивіться на це. Він же уособлення усього, що ми ненавидимо у культурі чистокровних.

− Та заткни пельку, − сказав Рон, забираючи журнал, аби поглянути на фото. – Я просто радий, що Драко знайшов когось, хто нормально до нього ставиться.

Гаррі проігнорував шпильку, спрямовану в його бік.

− Кларенс один з найменш цікавих людей, яких я коли-небудь зустрічав, − сказав він.

− Ага, ну, він робить Драко щасливим, то ж може бути хоч цегляною стіною, я і слова проти не скажу, − відповів Рон.

− Драко не виглядає щасливим, − промовив Гаррі, розвалюючись у кріслі. Рон зітхнув.

− Щасливішим, − виправив він себе. – Аніж був.

Наступного дня, коли Гаррі прийшов до Андромеди, Драко був у дитячій разом із Тедді. З причин, які він і сам собі не зміг би пояснити, Гаррі зупинився у коридорі замість того, аби пройти до кімнати.

Драко сидів на крихітному дитячому стільчику навпроти Тедді, який підштовхував до нього миску, повну фіолетового слизу.

− Доторкнися, − запропонував Тедді.

− Ні, − відмовив Драко.

− Чому ні?

− Тому що! Поглянь на це! Воно ж викапана печінка!

− Та ти постійно торкаєшся печінок у Св. Мунго, − сказав Тедді.

− Вони мені за це платять. Ти мені заплатиш?

Тедді схрестив руки та задер підборіддя.

− Скільки?

− Гм-м, думаю, мою річну зарплатню у 20000 галеонів, плюс відпускні, − промовив Драко.

− Це не чесно, − заперечив Тедді. – Це ж один раз.

− А чого ти так прагнеш, аби я до нього доторкнувся?

− Бо тебе це так дратує, − шкірячись, відповів Тедді.

− Ти жахлива дитина і погано закінчиш, − сказав Драко.

− Просто торкнися його!

− Ні!

− Я кидаю тобі виклик, − сказав Тедді, з переможним виглядом людини, що витягла виграшну карту у грі у покер.

Драко злобливо зіщурився, смикнув миску зі слизом до себе та занурив у нього обидві руки. Тедді пискнув від задоволення. Драко видав такий звук, неначе зараз зблює.

− Та що ж це таке? – запитав він, рухаючи пальцями.

− Слайм, − відповів Тедді. – Його роблять із клею; це маглівська штука.

− Воно таке… я його ненавиджу, − сказав Драко.

− Та це ж весело!

− Приблизно так само весело, як і в’язниця, − відказав Драко. – А я знаю, про що кажу.

− Та ти ж ніколи не був у в’язниці, − промовив Тедді.

− Був! Не надто довго, але достатньо. 

Тедді похапцем нахилився вперед.

− І як воно було?

− Я не можу тобі розповісти, − відповів Драко. – Тобі ще не виповнилося сімнадцяти.

− Ой, та годі!

\- Ні, - сказав Драко, відшкрябуючи слайм зі своїх пальців. – Вибач. Ті історії надто жахливі, шокуючі і водночас чомусь – збуджуючі? − для невинних дитячих вушок.

− Ти можеш мені розповісти!

Драко оскалився.

− Не доти, поки тобі не виповниться двадцять п’ять, − відповів він.

− Ти ж сказав – сімнадцять!

− То було до того, як я усвідомив наскільки ти недозрілий.

− Драко! Це так несправедливо!

− А хіба хтось щось казав, про те, що життя справедливе? – запитав Драко і нарешті помітив Гаррі.

− О, е, привіт, − сказав Гаррі, роблячи крок уперед. Тедді зіскочив зі стільця з криком «Гаррі!», а потім зупинився, переводячи погляд з Драко на Гаррі, з виразом явного дискомфорту на обличчі.

− Я вже йду, − сказав Драко, зчищаючи слайм зі своїх пальців.

− Ні, не йдеш, − промовив Тедді. – Ти ж щойно прийшов.

− Так, а потім ти примусив мене доторкнутися до слайму, − відрізав Драко, витираючи руки об сорочку Тедді, поки той намагався вислизнути з його рук, − і тепер мені знадобиться років десять терапії.

− Можна тебе на кілька слів? – запитав Гаррі у Драко. Драко випрямився, скуйовдив волосся Тедді та вийшов з кімнати. Гаррі попрямував за ним коридором. Коли вони відійшли на достатню відстань, Драко обернувся до Гаррі.

− То що?

− Ти не маєш іти, − сказав Гаррі.

Драко витріщився на нього.

− Ми ж не можемо постійно одне одного уникати, − додав Гаррі. – Він твій кузен і мій хрещеник. Ти дружиш з моїми друзями. Тож ми можемо одночасно знаходитися в одній кімнаті.

− Та невже, − промовив Драко. Від нього приємно пахло чимось цитрусовим, і звідкілясь Гаррі знав, що то запах волосся Драко.

− Залишайся, − сказав Гаррі. – Я не заперечую.

Неприємна усмішка майнула на обличчі Драко.

− То, може, я заперечую, − сказав Драко, дивлячись кудись повз плече Гаррі.

− О, − промовив Гаррі. Йому й на думку таке не спадало. Споглядання за Тедді та Драко так заспокійливо на нього подіяло, він вже дуже давно не відчував себе таким врівноваженим. Було щось утихомирливе у тому, наскільки вони очевидно любили одне одного, незважаючи на всі причини не любити. Наче фізична репрезентація післявоєнного зцілення, що втамувало гнів Гаррі.

− Тоді я піду, − запропонував Гаррі.

− Не будь смішним. Як ти сказав, ми не можемо повністю відокремити свої життя.

− Ви так гарно проводили час, − сказав Гаррі. Драко насурмився.

− Ну, так, − промовив він. – Це ж Тедді. Ти ж знаєш, як я до нього…

Драко зупинився на пів-слові. Повисла ніяковіла тиша.

− Добре, − сказав Гаррі. – Тоді, побачимося.

Драко кивнув.

− Так, − погодився він та пішов геть.

Це було наче котедж, усвідомив Гаррі. Споглядати за Драко та Тедді було наче увійти до котеджу. Схоже за якістю відчуття. Розслаблююче, заспокійливе. Він помітив це, коли вийшов з каміну і поглянув на картини на стінах, картини з пейзажами, що примарно нагадували землі навколо Гогвардцу. Він попрямував до спальні, гадки не маючи, що збирається робити, аж доки не опинився перед порожньою шафою, що належала Драко та втупився поглядом у картонну коробку на нижній полиці. Він нерішуче завмер, а потім витягнув її та відкрив.

І звідкілясь він знав, що буде лежати в середині.

Перше фото було вставлене у срібну рамку і, вочевидь, то був день їхнього весілля. На фото Гаррі витріщався на Драко неначе не в змозі повірити власному щастю, неначе отетерівши від того. То був вираз переможця світового чемпіонату з квіддічу. Драко дивився в інший бік, посміхаючись майже божевільною посмішкою, скалячись усіма зубами. Від того він виглядав набагато менш привабливим, бо очі його були заплющені, а на обличчі з’явилися зморшки через оту над широку посмішку. Але вони обрали саме це фото аби вставити у рамку, хоча Гаррі знав, що в них були гарніші за це фото світлини з дня весілля – одне він бачив у Норі, до того як місіс Візлі поспіхом прибрала його геть.

Наступне фото було з вечірки з нагоди заручин. Гаррі впізнав його зі спогадів, що отримав від друзів. На цьому фото Драко виглядав привабливим. Спираючись підборіддям на руку, він з лагідним закоханим виразом обличчя споглядав як Гаррі виголошує промову. В то час Гаррі говорив, ошкірячись, немов ідіот, час від часу торкаючись волосся Драко. І коли він це робив, Драко заплющував очі та посміхався.

То були єдині фото лише їх двох. Інші фото були більш буденними: Джинні, що тицяла в обличчя Драко ріжком морозива на пляжі; Драко, нещасний та обгорілий на сонці, на якийсь стежині; Драко, Рон, Герміона та Невіл, гримасуючи та зойкаючи від сміху у гамаку. Гаррі передивився усі фото, намагаючись скласти все до купи, намагаючись зрозуміти. Коли він нарешті здався, було вже пізно. Він поклав усі фото назад до коробки, коробку – до шафи та зачинив двері.

Він вже майже заснув, коли він прийшов – спогад, настільки чіткий і водночас схожий на сон. У спогаді Гаррі був у зараз-вже-порожній кімнаті, що колись була кабінетом Драко. У реальності та кімната була настільки агресивно чистою, що в ній не залишилось і сліду Драко, проте у спогаді вона була затишно облаштованою, сповненою книгами та старими портретами. Гаррі зайшов туди у пошуках Драко та побачив кімнату порожньою. Його погляд зупинився на аркуші пергаменту, що лежав на столі. Список. Без заголовку, лише довгий перелік слів.

1\. Пихатий  
2\. Егоїстичний  
3\. Нетактовний  
4\. Запальний  
5\. Невпевнений…

І далі, і далі. Деякі слова були закреслені, поряд з деякими стояв знак питання. І у спогаді Гаррі знав, що означає той список, і поки він читав той перелік слів його захлинало сильне відчуття…

Гаррі сів на ліжку, стискаючи долонями скроні. Емоції поступово відступали. Скажене бажання захистити, допомогти, фрустрація, ніжність, кохання. Так багато кохання. Більше, ніж Гаррі колись відчував у своєму житті.

Він спробував заснути. Марно. Чи то був сон? Було пізно. Він у капцях вийшов до саду та задивився на лілії у місячному сяйві.

Чи то був сон?

У нього була адреса Драко. Драко завжди писав її на своїх пакунках із зіллям, неначе сподіваючись, що одного дня Гаррі йому відповість. Він підійшов до каміну і, не зупиняючись, аби поміркувати що він робить і чи взагалі це є прийнятним, він зробив крок у середину зі жменею камінного порошку та назвав адресу Драко.

У квартирі Драко було темно. Була друга ранку. Драко, мабуть, спав. Кларенс мабуть що, був із ним у ліжку.

− Дідько, − крізь зуби промовив Гаррі та покрокував назад у камін.

− Хто тут? – пролунав нажаханий голос Драко, а вже за мить з’явився і сам Драко у довгому зеленому шовковому халаті та з паличкою у руці.

− Я… − почав Гаррі, і в той самий час Драко сказав:

− Гаррі?

− Вибач, − промовив Гаррі. – Я… вибач.

Драко увімкнув світло. Кімната набула чітких обрисів, лаконічних та елегантних. Вона була схожа на котедж, лишень без певного м’якого впливу.

− Ти в порядку? – запитав Драко.

− Так, − відповів Гаррі. – Вибач мені. Я, дідько, я вибачаюся.

Та що на нього найшло, що він вирішив посеред ночі ввалитися до Драко додому, немов у нього є на це якесь право? Наче він очікував, що Драко прокинеться та потурбується про нього? Що він взагалі собі думав?

− Сядь, − наказав Драко.

− Та ні, на дворі ж глуха ніч, мені не варто було взагалі приходити.

− То навіщо прийшов? – запитав Драко.

− Я дещо згадав.

Драко витріщився на нього.

− Сядь, − повторив він знову.

− А може то був просто сон, − сказав Гаррі. – Я не знаю. Я хотів у тебе запитати. Я знаю, що мав би почекати до ранку.

На вустах Драко заграла посмішка:

− Та коли ж ти хоч на щось чекав?

Гаррі сів. Драко залишився стояти там, де стояв. Він опустив свою паличку.

− То що за спогад? – запитав він.  
− Там був список. Я знайшов список. Він був твій. Список слів. Ти знаєш, про що я кажу?

Драко придивлявся до нього декілька секунд, аж потім підійшов до старомодного письмового столу, відкрив шухляду та дістав звідтіля шмат пергаменту.

− Оцей список? – запитав він, простягаючи його Гаррі.

1\. Пихатий  
2\. Егоїстичний  
3\. Нетактовний  
4\. Запальний  
5\. Невпевнений?…

Наприкінці списку тепер були нові слова: слова на кшталт «нудний» та «нецікавий».

І як і тоді, Гаррі затопили почуття, інші почуття, але такі саме потужні: жалість – напочатку, і гнів. І те, що залишилося незмінним: бажання захистити, зцілити.

Гаррі мав відчуття, що минулого разу, коли він знайшов цей список, він не розповів про це Драко. У нього було примарне розуміння того, що знання Драко про усвідомлення Гаррі значення того списку присоромило б Драко.

– Що це? – запитав він, аби заспокоїти Драко. Це спрацювало. Напруження, що зчитувалося у позі Драко, зникло.

– Нічого, – відповів той, забираючи список у Гаррі та ховаючи його назад у стіл. – То це і було тим, що ти пригадав?

– Так, – відповів Гаррі.

Драко завмер біля стола, стоячи спиною до Гаррі.

– Це добре, – сказав він. – Те що вони повертаються.

Було пізно. Гаррі відчув мимовільне сильне бажання схопити Драко за плече та розвернути обличчям до себе, аби примусити на себе поглянути.

– Можливо, я згадаю, як бути закоханим в тебе, – сказав Гаррі.

Драко складав олівці у стакан для писемного приладдя кольору слонової кістки.

– Ти ніколи мене не кохав, – сказав він.

На дні народженні Лаванди мовчазний та блідий Драко сидів поруч із Кларенсом. На Драко була дорогезна шовкова краватка. Гаррі знав, наскільки вона дорога, тому що Кларенс декілька разів хапався за її краєчок та тицяв оточуючим, розповідаючи скільки саме вона коштує. Кожного разу, як він це робив, Драко дивився в інший бік. І від того виглядав неначе полонений у кайданах, яким хизуються на вулицях Давнього Риму.

Проте, коли він сказав про це Ронові, той лише витріщився на нього, а Джинні надмірно тяжко зітхнула.

– Просто як на шостому курсі, – промовив Рон.

– Так, але на шостому курсі це виглядало більш милим, – зауважила Джинні.

– Та зовсім не було це милим на шостому курсі, – заперечив Рон.

– Ви що, серйозно не вважаєте дивним, наскільки… власницько Кларенс поводиться стосовно нього? – запитав Гаррі. На іншому кінці кімнати Драко пригорнувся до Кларенса. Кларенс обійняв його та поцілував йому маківку. Драко замружив очі, посміхаючись.

– Гаррі, одна справа, коли ти помішаний на своєму шкільному супротивникові, – сказав Рон, – і геть інша – зациклитися на своєму колишньому чоловікові.

– Я не зациклився, – заперечив Гаррі, хоч і знав, що збрехав. То було те саме відчуття, що й на шостому курсі, лишень замість думки про те, що Малфой щось замислив, йому з голови не йшло «І що Малфой знайшов у цьому невдасі?»

– Хіба ти не можеш просто дати йому бути щасливим? – запитав Рон. Гаррі замислився, коли і яким чином Рон почав так захищати Драко.

Два тижні потому, коли Гаррі почав нарікати, який Драко жалюгідний, бо зустрічається з кимось, хто геть його не розуміє, Джинні повторила те саме, що і Рон.

– Слухай-но, ми з усіх сил намагалися тебе підтримувати, бо через ту жахливу ситуацію з викраденням тобі було важко, – промовила вона, ставлячи свій пивний кухоль на дерев’яний журнальний столик. Від нього залишиться слід на деревині, тому що вона не була полакованою. Гаррі не був певен, звідкіля він це знає.

– Але знаєш що? Драко теж було не солодко. Ти хоч знаєш, що усі вважали, що він тебе вбив? І ми вважали тебе мертвим. А потім неначе сталося якесь диво і ти повернувся, і він думав, що це жахіття скінчилося, а натомість ти кинув закляття йому в обличчя і надіслав папери для розлучення. То ж якщо він хоче бути з Кларенсом, який, я погоджуюся, не є найгострішим ножем у шухляді, хай так. Якщо він може знайти щастя після всього, що із ним трапилося, найменше, що ти можеш зробити – це не скиглити з цього приводу.

− Він не щасливий, − сказав Гаррі з упевненістю, якої і сам не розумів. Але звідкілясь він це знав. Закреслене слово «пихатий», знак питання поруч із словом «невпевнений», неначе Драко вже не вірив, що його низька самооцінка може бути якоюсь іншою. Його сміховинна суперечка з Тедді, його абсолютна мовчанка із Кларенсом.

Джинні втупилася у нього поглядом.

− Він щасливіший, аніж був, − промовила вона.

Гаррі переставив її кухоль на журнал.

− Я насправді його кохав? − запитав він.

− Ой, Гаррі, − з відразою зойкнула Джинні.

Драко видавався таким впевненим, коли казав, що Гаррі ніколи його не кохав. Але як тоді щодо того почуття, що охопило Гаррі посеред ночі, коли йому пригадалися ті фрагментарні спогади? 

Тож він звернувся у відділ Пам’яті у Св. Мунго аби передивитися спогади Драко більшою мірою для того, аби довести, що Драко помиляється.

Було доволі дивно передивлятися спогади друзів. Однією з особливостей цього процесу було те, що спогад зазвичай починався ще до того, як у ньому з’являвся Гаррі, і тривав ще деякий час після того, як Гаррі зникав. У випадку з Роном та Герміоною це означало споглядати за тим, як вони цілуються, більше, аніж йому хотілося.

Із Драко це означало геть інше. Це означало спостерігати, як Драко збирається з силами перед тим, як відчинити двері перед Гаррі, коли той прийшов удруге. Це означало спостерігати, як після сексу Драко йде до ванної, вмиває обличчя холодною водою та шепоче «Зараз не час панікувати».

Чи зараз Гаррі розумів Драко краще, аніж у ті перші шість місяців їхніх залицянь? Тому що він помічав речі, які, він точно це знав, не помічав Гаррі зі спогадів. В одному спогаді, на той час вони спали одне з одним вже з чотири місяці, Драко був у квартирі Гаррі, поки той пішов до вбиральні. Драко схилився над екземпляром «Відьомського Тижня», що лежав на журнальному столику.  
Один із заголовків на передній шпальті супроводжувався фотографією Гаррі, який обіймав за шию красуню з його квіддічної команди.

«Обраний обрав загонича?» було написано великими літерами. Драко ошелешено втупився у напис. Гаррі повернувся зі вбиральні, схоже не помічаючи як побілів Драко.

− Я тут про тебе думав, − сказав Гаррі.

− Та невже, − промовив Драко. Гаррі ствердно кивнув та, подолавши відстань між ними, обхопив обличчя Драко долонями та поцілував його у вуста.

Драко відсахнувся.

− Гарна стаття про тебе у «Відьомському Тижні», − сказав він. – Про тебе з Марсією Снікет.

Гаррі розсміявся.

− Егеж, − погодився він. – Слухай, а хочеш замовити щось із їжі? Я вмираю з голоду.

У Драко на вилицях заходили жовна – та як Гаррі цього не помічав?

− Авжеж, − смиренно погодився Драко.

Гаррі подивився спогад у якому він вперше зрозумів, що Драко у нього закоханий. На той момент вони вже шість місяців спали одне з одним. Гаррі розмірковував, чи він вважав, що вони зустрічаються. Очевидно ж було, що Драко вважав, що вони лише друзі-з-перевагами. Драко з’явився на порозі квартири Гаррі та заявив, що вони ідуть у похід. Гаррі зі спогаду радо погодився і вони апарували на якусь знайому Драко стежину у Пенінських горах. Досить швидко стало цілком зрозумілим, що Драко ненавидить походи. Його волосся просякло потом. Він скотився з пагорбу, підковзнувшись у своїх непрактичних чоботях та подряпався об кущ ожини. Його ніс обгорів на сонці. Гаррі сфотографував його, сміючись.

− Що на тебе найшло, що ти вирішив сходити у похід? – запитав Гаррі. Драко почервонів ще більше.

− А ти як вважаєш? – запитав він, відганяючи комашню. – Бо ти любиш походи!

Схоже, що Гаррі зі спогаду та теперішній Гаррі одночасно допетрили. Гаррі зі спогаду з м’яким виразом обличчя простягнув Драко пляшку з водою. Він дивився, як Драко одним ковтком випиває воду.

− Я ненавиджу піші прогулянки, − промовив Гаррі, коли Драко допив. 

− Ти… що?

− Находився ще під час війни, − сказав Гаррі. – Був би щасливий ніколи більше не ходити лісами пішки.

Драко приголомшено дивився на нього.

− Я теж ненавиджу походи, − промовив він.

− Тож, давай повернемося до Лондону та ніколи більше не будемо цього робити, − запропонував Гаррі і Драко розсміявся, геть не усвідомлюючи, як щойно розкрив свою душу.

Гаррі передивився сотні спогадів. Простих, у яких Драко готував вечерю та шпиняв Гаррі через те, що той не любить коріандру, і веселих, у яких Гаррі піддражнював Драко, а Драко лише посміхався у відповідь, і тривожно збуджуючих, у яких Драко опускався на коліна перед Гаррі, неначе збираючись посмакувати ним, а потім саме це і роблячи, вміло, майстерно.

Гаррі передивився їхні заручини. Те розгублене щастя, яке, вочевидь, відчував Драко. Момент, коли після виголошеного тосту він відвів Гаррі у бік та прошепотів йому на вухо: «Ти впевнений?» і Гаррі лишень розсміявся у відповідь, тому що Гаррі зі спогадів схоже не бачив, не міг зрозуміти усю глибину та жахливість сумнівів Драко.

Купівля котеджу. Їх весілля. Уся та праця, вкладена Драко у їхній сад. Усе те щастя, що він подарував Гаррі, що Гаррі подарував йому. Те, як, незважаючи на всі ті роки, що вони були разом, інколи Драко все ще збирався із силами перед тим, як увійти до кімнати, де перебував Гаррі, неначе вважав, що Гаррі розлюбить його, якщо Драко не докладатиме максимум зусиль. Їх останній ранок разом, коли Драко закотивши очі, скаржився на всесвітню несправедливість, бо Гаррі все ще був у гарній формі, незважаючи на те, що вранішній джем, то перша з його п’яти денних порцій. Гаррі швиденько цьомнув його щоку та вийшов з дому. Драко прикидався роздратованим, але щойно Гаррі вийшов з кімнати, вираз його обличчя змінився мрійливою посмішкою. Він проводжав Гаррі поглядом, поки той, тримаючи мітлу у руці, прямував садом.

Спогад закінчився.

Гаррі придбав портключ до Коннемари, що в Ірландії. 

Коли Кларенс освідчився, вони зустрічалися лише шість місяців.

− Я знаю, що все відбувається дуже швидко, − сказав він. Стоячи на одному коліні на льодовому катку біля Ейфелевої вежі. Вони щойно знову вечеряли у «Жуль Верні», бо одного разу Драко зазначив, що це його улюблений ресторан.

Гаррі насправді не освідчувався. Вони розмовляли з ріелтором, намагаючись знайти у його каталогах будинок, що їм би сподобався, коли Гаррі повернувся до Драко і сказав:

− Знаєш, з точки зору податкових виплат було би набагато простіше, якщо б ми були одружені.

− Та невже, − промовив тоді Драко.

− Егеж, − підтвердив Гаррі. – Що скажеш?

− Добре, − погодився Драко. Ріелтор тоді ще жалівся, що нічого не знав. Він міг би тоді організувати шампанське.

Скрипаль, якого винайняв Кларенс, грав Вівальді. Усі на катку зупинилися, аби побачити, що відбувається.

− У мене вже трохи коліно змерзло, Драко, − криво посміхаючись сказав Кларенс.

І, можливо, погоджуватися на його пропозицію було егоїстично. Драко не був впевнений. Він знав, що Кларенс його кохає, і він не думав, що щось зміниться на краще. Він робив Кларенса щасливим, це він точно знав – або ж він робив так, що Кларенс гарно виглядав на вечірках, що більшою чи меншою мірою було для Кларенса одним і тим самим.

− Так? – відповів Драко. Кларенс засяяв, підвівся на ноги та одягнув обручку на палець Драко. Натовп зааплодував. Драко посміхнувся, і варто йому було почати, як він вже не міг зупинитися, хоча сам розумів, що його посмішка була трохи істеричною. Вони із Кларенсом не розмовляли про шлюб. І хоча йому не сподобалося, що Гаррі запропонував одружитися в офісі ріелтора за для спрощення ситуації з податками, те, що відбувалося зараз також не відповідало його побажанням. Він взагалі не був впевнений, чого саме бажає. Та й не було ніякого сенсу в тому, аби розбиратися у власних прагненнях, оскільки він все одно не отримає бажаного.

Усі казали йому, які вони за нього щасливі.

− Звичайно, окрім Гаррі, − сказав Кларенс, коли вони блукали по Гіффорду, обираючи кришталь.

− Звичайно, − погодився Драко. – Він же все ще у пошуках себе десь у Кувейті.

− У Коннемарі, − виправив його Кларенс. Драко розсміявся сам собі.

− Та яка різниця.

Кларенс поставив на місце кришталевий кубок та насупився.

− Драко, це геть різні місцини. Кувейт знаходиться на Середньому Сході, а Коннемара – в Ірландії, − промовив він.

Драко занімів, тимчасово паралізований безнадією. У них із Гаррі був той постійно повторюваний жарт, коли Гаррі верз якусь дурню, на яку Драко відповідав з абсолютною серйозністю.

− Та я скоріше вирву собі нігті кліщами, аніж встану з дивану, − міг сказати Гаррі, а Драко йому б відповів:

− Думаю, краще все ж таки обрати варіант «піднятися з дивану». Бачиш, у чому справа, виривати кліщами нігті може бути дуже боляче.

− От, дідько, дійсно, гарний аргумент, − відповів би Гаррі, встаючи з дивану.

− Драко? – гукнув Кларенс.

− Взагалі-то, я успадкував купу кришталю від своєї двоюрідної бабусі, − промовив Драко. – Давай-но поглянемо на скатертини.

Драко наполіг на тому, щоб запросити Гаррі на вечірку з приводу заручин, хоч Джинні і подивилася на нього так, ніби він не сповна розуму.

− Усі його друзі будуть там присутні, − сказав Драко. – Я не хочу, аби він відчував себе знехтуваним. 

Гаррі щойно повернувся з Коннемари, тож Драко задавався питанням, що саме він там знайшов. Чи він позбувся знову свого гніву. Чи зустрів когось.

Для вечірки з приводу заручин вони вирішили орендувати банкетну залу у старовинному палаці у Вестмінстері. Останні тижні Драко та Кларенс лише про неї і розмовляли, і, власне, це було досить непогано. Кларенс був надзвичайно здібний у плануванні та мав відмінний смак. Драко ніколи так сильно його не кохав, як тоді, коли вони обговорювали логістику.

Сама ж вечірка з приводу заручин далася йому важко. Драко не міг нічого вдіяти, постійно порівнюючи її з тією, що Гаррі влаштував у їх улюбленому ефіопському ресторані. Драко був надто ошатно вдягнений, Гаррі був одягнутий надто просто, Драко почувався так, неначе все це сон. Гаррі виголосив промову про те, що він переслідував Драко з шістнадцяти років і вся ця ситуація стала вже настільки ніяковою, що єдиним виходом було весілля. Драко був такий у нього закоханий, що йому ввижалося, наче у середині його тіла щось нестерпно боліло.

− Я рада, що ти щасливий, − сказала Герміона Драко, який мовчки стояв біля Кларенса. Банкетна зала була надзвичайно гарною. Драко та Кларенс розкішно виглядали. Кларенс пов’язав Драко краватку-метелика та поцілував його.

− Ти – ідеальний, − сказав він Драко. І Драко дійсно відчував себе ідеальним. Він був Тезеївим кораблем. Відбудованим. Новим. Без жодної гнилої частини.

Драко потискав руки та посміхався. Йому подобалося потискати руки та посміхатися; від того йому видавалося, що він проживає свою давню дитячу мрію, але у гарному сенсі цих слів, у безпечний спосіб.

Гаррі з’явився запізно, одягнутий у джинси. У чорні джинси, але все ж таки джинси. Його волосся було таким чорним. Чи серце Драко колись перестане прискорено битися лише при одному погляді на нього? Чи він колись буде в змозі ставитися до нього, як до звичайної людини?

Але ж Гаррі не був звичайною людиною.

Він насуплено оглядав кімнату, неначе шукав когось конкретного. Аж раптом побачив Драко та його обличчя засяяло. Він покрокував крізь натовп просто до Драко.

− Гаррі, − привітався Кларенс. – Ми з Драко такі раді, що ти зміг приїхати.

− Мені треба з тобою поговорити, − втупившись поглядом у Драко, промовив Гаррі. Драко поглянув на невдоволеного Кларенса.

− Це може зачекати? – запитав Драко.

− Будь ласка, − сказав Гаррі, і то справді було важкою артилерією. Звичайно, Драко не відмовить Гаррі, коли той так дивиться на нього та каже «будь ласка».

− Я зараз повернусь, − сказав він Кларенсу та повів Гаррі геть, до вестибюлю у позолоті. Він обережно зачинив за собою двері, а потім обернувся до Гаррі.

− Не виходь за нього, − миттєво промовив Гаррі, ледь переводячи подих.

Драко замружився.

− Гаррі…

− Ні, я знаю, я козел, − сказав Гаррі. – Але ж ти не кохаєш його, Драко. Не роби це з собою.

− Я кохаю його, − відповів Драко.

− Не так, як ти кохав мене, − заперечив Гаррі.

− Чому… навіщо ти це робиш? – запитав Драко, нажахано усвідомлюючи, як відверто та жалюгідно це прозвучало.

− Я не намагаюся зробити тобі боляче, − відповів Гаррі. – Я клянуся. Драко, я бачив твої спогади, та навіть якщо б я їх не бачив… просто перебуваючи поряд з тобою, я би…

− Ти би що? Тебе не було поряд зі мною. Ти був у бісовій Ірландії.

− Вона не спрацювала, − сказав Гаррі. Його очі були до болю зеленими. І не важливо, яким привабливим був Кларенс. Ніхто не міг бути привабливішим за Гаррі, тому що Гаррі це Гаррі.

− Коннемара. Я й гадки не маю, що трапилося минулого разу, але я тижнями швендявся по полях під чортовим дощем, і ніщо не справляло на мене такого заспокійливого ефекту, як ти. Як твій сад.

Драко струснув головою. Він чув як з-за дверей доносяться звуки вечірки з приводу його заручин. Вони з Кларенсом вже почали підшукувати заміський будинок. У них будуть діти. Кларенс буде хорошим батьком. І, найголовніше, Кларенс ніколи його не залишить. Навіть якщо Кларенс втратить усі свої спогади, він ніколи з ненавистю не подивиться на Драко та не кине йому в обличчя закляття.

− Драко, − сказав Гаррі.

− Що саме ти намагаєшся сказати? − запитав Драко.

− Я, − почав Гаррі. – Я… я не знаю, чи я в тебе закоханий. Мені здається, що так. Але я знаю, що ти мені подобаєшся. Ти мені дійсно подобаєшся. І я не можу змиритися з думкою, що ти одружишся з кимось іншим, але особливо… особливо з кимось, хто робить тебе… не самим собою.

Пройшло вже багато часу з того моменту, коли Драко дійсно був злий на Гаррі.

− Ти сам себе чуєш? – запитав Драко. – Привіт, Драко, я тебе не кохаю, але я думаю, що ти все ще у мене закоханий, бо ти настільки жалюгідний, що у жодному разі не зможеш мене забути, то ж чому б тобі не розірвати свої заручини з чудовим чоловіком, який боготворить землю, по якій ти ходиш, аби ти зміг… що?.. сходити на побачення з великим Гаррі Поттером? 

− Ти не жалюгідний, − промовив Гаррі, підступаючи близько, небезпечно близько. – Я не знаю, чи ти ще закоханий у мене. Я знаю, що все це звучить божевільно. Ти маєш право сердитися.

− Те, що між нами було, ніколи не було спражнім, − сказав Драко, відступаючи назад, спираючись спиною на двері. – Я не обміняю чоловіка, який мене кохає, на когось… когось, хто завжди був і завжди буде чимось тимчасовим.

− Ти помиляєшся, − відповів Гаррі, підступаючи так близько, що вони вже майже торкалися одне одного. – Я був без тями від тебе. Я без тями від тебе. Я не можу припинити про тебе думати. Я, чорти б його взяли, писав твоє ім’я у кожному своєму записнику у Коннемарі, просто аби дивитися на нього, тому що воно твоє.

Драко похитав головою.

− Ні, − відповів він. – Ти завжди був лише… Я був твоїм пробним чоловіком.

Гаррі поцілував його. Це було неминуче – як стихійне лихо – жахаюче, смертельне, божественне. Драко відсахнувся та відштовхнув його від себе.

− Припини це, − сказав він. Гаррі відступив кілька кроків назад, піднявши руки у повітря.

− Пробач, − вибачився він. – Пробач. Я просто… дідько, Драко, я кохаю тебе.

− Ти маєш хоч найменше знаття, як це чудово, хоча б раз у житті бути з кимось, у чиє кохання я справді вірю?

− Я кохаю тебе! – вигукнув Гаррі.

− Та іди до пекла… кохає він мене. Ти щойно сказав, що не знаєш, кохаєш чи ні!

− Так, а потім я тебе поцілував, і все, взагалі-то, стало до біса зрозумілим!

− Я не хочу… я хочу… я не хочу бути з кимось, хто врешті решт мене покине! – промовив Драко. – Я не хочу знову через це проходити… я не можу, це надто тяжко, будь ласка, Гаррі, я…

І вже наступної миті Гаррі міцно обіймав його, гладячи по спині та шепочучи:

− …добре, добре, пробач мені, Драко, пробач…

Драко, хапаючи повітря, трусило. Він вчепився у Гаррі. Це видавалося таким правильним. Неначе він повернувся додому та нарешті в змозі перепочити. 

− Я тоді не знав, − прошепотів Гаррі йому га вухо. – Усвідомив, лише коли подивився спогади. Що ти не знав, як сильно я тебе кохав.

− Я не можу, − промовив Драко, сам не розуміючи, що має на увазі.

− Я знаю, -− сказав Гаррі. – Пробач мені, я все зробив не так. Мені не треба було їхати до Коннемари, мені треба було прийти до тебе… я не знаю, про що я думав. Мабуть, що я поверну собі свої спогади та знатиму, як все виправити.

Він відхилився назад та подивився в обличчя Драко:

− Вже занадто пізно, аби все виправити?

− Я одружуюся з іншим, − відповів Драко. 

− Не треба, - просто сказав Гаррі. – Одружися зі мною.

Драко гірко посміхнувся.

− Що, за для вирішення проблем з податками?

− Ні, − відповів Гаррі. – Тому що ми призначені одне одному.

Його рука все ще обіймала Драко за талію. Драко одружується з Кларенсом. Йому пощастило зустріти Кларенса. Він розірвав обійми.

− Ти не маєш це на увазі.

− Маю, − відповів Гаррі. Драко похапцем відчинив двері. Вестибюль заполонили звуки музики. Драко покрокував всередину.

− Маю, - гукнув у слід йому Гаррі. Драко не озирнувся.

− Гаррі! – гукнула Герміона. – Ти ж цього не зробив!

− Та ні, − похмуро відповів Гаррі. – Зробив.

– Ну, сміливості тобі вистачає, з цим не посперечаєшся, – прокоментував Рон.

Вони були у квартирі Рона та Герміони і Гаррі щойно розповів про свою провальну спробу зірвати весілля Драко.

– Але… ти справді хочеш знову бути з ним, чи це лишень… спроба повернути власні спогади? – запитала Герміона. Гаррі подивився на неї так, неначе не зрозумів запитання.

– Що? Ні. Звичайно, я хочу бути з ним.

– Тут не може бути ніякого «звичайно», Гаррі, - заперечила Герміона. – Ти був нажаханий, коли дізнався, що ви одружені.

– Тому що я уявив себе одруженим з придурком, який називав тебе бруднокровкою!

– Ми ж казали тобі, що він змінився, – зауважив Рон.

– Тезеїв корабель, - промовив Гаррі.

– Що? – перепитав Рон.

– Нічого, – відповів Гаррі. – Я просто мав це побачити на свої очі, ось і все. Звикнути до цієї думки. Познайомитися з ним. 

– Та ти ледве з ним спілкувався, - зауважила Герміона. Що, технічно, відповідало дійсності. Але Гаррі бачив Драко разом із Тедді. Бачив, як Драко реагував на розрив їхніх стосунків, яким вправним він був на своїй роботі, як багато у нього було друзів серед минулих ворогів. І було дещо інше, що Гаррі не наважувався назвати спогадом, адже це відчувалося радше чимось інстинктивним: нестримне бажання знати про що думає Драко, яке так довго було частиною Гаррі, що він вже і не міг згадати часи, коли цього не відчував. Чи він покохав Драко тому, що був зачарований ним усе своє життя? Чи тому, що якась його прихована частина пам’ятала, як він закохався у нього минулого разу? Чи він закохався у нього знову, спостерігаючи, як той зберігає самоконтроль стикаючись з невдачами? Чи це було результатом дії усіх трьох факторів?

– Це не важливо, - відповів Гаррі. – Я його кохаю.

– Ну, - відгукнулася Герміона, пригортаючись до Рона, - не можу прикидатися, що не відчуваю полегшення з цього приводу.

– Що? Але ж усі були такі щасливі за них із Кларенсом!

– Ми були щасливі, що він знайшов когось, хто його покохав, – відповіла Герміона. – Він на це заслуговує.

– Чесно кажучи, ми хвилювалися, що він буде у скорботі рештки свого життя, – додав Рон. – Ми відчули таке полегшення, коли він зійшовся з Кларенсом, навіть не зважаючи на те, що це було… не ідеальним варіантом.

– Ну, він все ще планує з ним одружитися, – сказав Гаррі своїм колінам. – То ж я бажаю йому з Кларенсом та їхньому бісовому дорогезному вбранню всього найкращого.

Гаррі знав, що мав би лишити Драко у спокої, але не міг втриматися та надіслав листа.

Любий Драко,

я з повагою поставлюся до твого вибору, щоб ти не обрав. Я навіть намагатимуся бути ввічливим із ним. Але не помиляйся: це дійсно вибір. Ти маєш нас обох: і мене, і Кларенса.

Твій,

Гаррі.

Відповіді він не отримав.

Минув тиждень, протягом якого Гаррі намагався переконати себе поводитися як доросла людина, а не довбень, якщо на весіллі Кларенс потягне за кінчик Дракової краватки та скаже Гаррі, скільки вона коштувала. У випадку, якщо його запросять на весілля, чого швидше за все не станеться, зважаючи, що на минулій влаштованій ними вечірці Гаррі цілувався з нареченим.

Сад все ще діяв на нього заспокійливо. Був ранок і лілія виглядали більш сяючими, ніж зазвичай. Він сидів за садовим дерев’яним столом із чайником чаю та намагався не гніватися на того, хто викрав його та зруйнував його життя.

Драко з’явився біля воріт у сад. Гаррі розпрямився та поставив свою чашку з чаєм.

− Драко, − промовив він.

− О! Гаррі. Привіт, - відгукнувся Драко, пригладжуючи волосся, намагаючись поглядом охопити усю місцину, та виглядаючи так, неначе він очікував побачити кого завгодно, окрім Гаррі, у його саду.

− Все… нормально? – запитав Гаррі.

− Га? А, так, − відповів Драко, дивлячись виключно на квіти. – Просто вирішив зазирнути аби перевірити, як справи з ліліями. Виглядають добре.

− Невіл дбав про них, поки я був у Коннемарі.

−А, що ж, це все пояснює, - промовив Драко. – Чудово, що ж, радий бачити що вони…

Він замовк, дивлячись на сад.

Гаррі чекав.

– В будь-якому разі, це все, – сказав Драко. Він похапцем розвернувся та попрямував назад до воріт. Гаррі, абсолютно збитий з пантелику, дивився, як він іде геть.

Біля самісіньких воріт Драко зупинився, знову розвернувся та покрокував назад до Гаррі.

– Прошу пробачення, – промовив він з шаленими очима. – Я забувся запитати, як твоє здоров’я.

– Е-е-е, – промугикав Гаррі. – В порядку, дякую. А як твоє здоров’я?

– Добре, – відповів Драко, нервово постукуючи пальцями. – Добре. То ж. Доброго ранку. Прощавай.

Він розвернувся і попрямував до воріт, поруч з якими знову зупинився, тримаючи руку на клямці.

– О, – сказав він. – Ще дещо. Не велика новина… але мабуть краще тобі почути її від мене. Весілля скасоване. Я маю на увазі, моє весілля із Кларенсом.

– Драко, - промовив Гаррі.

Драко схилив голову.

– Іди випий чашку чаю, – запропонував Гаррі.

Драко відпустив клямку.

– Будь ласка, - попросив Гаррі. – Лише чашку чаю.

Драко кивнув сам собі та повернувся до столу, не дивлячись на Гаррі. Гаррі зчарував другу чашку та налив Драко у неї чаю, так, як він любив. Драко присів на лавку та посунув чашку до себе.

– Ти як? – запитав Гаррі.

– Та нормально, – відповів Драко, і Гаррі звідкілясь знав, що Драко переживав, аби не довіритися тому, кому насправді все одно. Він не був певен, звідки у нього було це знаття, чи то був спогад, чи спостереження, але він це знав.

– Я дійсно волів би знати, – сказав Гаррі. Драко на мить зустрівся з ним поглядом.

– Це було жахливо, – промовив він.

– Коли ти це зробив?

– Минулого вечора, – відповів Драко.

– І як він це сприйняв?

– Він запитав, чи це через тебе, – сказав Драко. Гаррі з усіх сил намагався зберегти нейтральний вираз обличчя.

– І що ти відповів?

– Я запитав, чи він знає звідки у мене ті шрами на грудях. Він не знав. Ніколи мене про це не запитував.

Гаррі нічого не сказав. Драко зробив ковток чаю, поставив чашку на стіл та запустив руки у своє волосся.

– Він був такий сумний, – продовжив він. – Знаєш, він і справді мене кохав.

– Так, – погодився Гаррі.

– І я його кохав. Лишень… просто…

– Так, – ще раз повторив Гаррі. Драко підвів на нього очі та безрадісно посміхнувся. Гаррі посміхнувся у відповідь. У саду було так спокійно.

– Мені треба на роботу, – сказав Драко, піднімаючись. – Дякую за чай.

– Драко, – промовив Гаррі. – Що захочеш… якщо ти захочеш… коли будеш готовий, чи що… ти підеш зі мною на побачення?

– На… побачення?

– Так.

– Ми ж ніколи не ходили на побачення, - зауважив Драко.

– Я знаю, – сказав Гаррі. – Я подумав, може, ми могли б почати.

– О, – сказав, пильно вдивляючись у нього, Драко. – Так. Може. Згода.

На першому побаченні Гаррі повів Драко до романтичного італійського ресторану. Не надто дорогого чи популярного. На справді і їжа була не такою вже і смачною, але Гаррі надягнув краватку та виглядав таким знервованим, що Драко вирішив на це не зважати.

– Справа у тім, – сказав Гаррі в перерві між хлібними паличками (офіціант все продовжував підносити новий кошик, як тільки Гаррі доїдав попередній, а Гаррі, вочевидь, вважав нечемним їх не з’їсти, якщо їх вже йому принесли), – що ми так добре одне одного розуміємо та маємо схожі погляди стосовно багатьох речей, правда ж?

– Егеж, – погодився Драко, нігтем відшкрябуючи шмат засохлої їжі зі скатертини.

– От, наприклад, в усіх тих спогадах, ми так невимушено розмовляли. Робили одні й ті самі жарти.

– Здавалося, наче ми читаємо думки одне одного, – прошепотів Драко.  
–Точно! – вигукнув Гаррі, неначе щойно це Драко довів. –Ото ж бо і воно. То ж я вважав, що ти знав, як я почувався. Я знав, як почувався стосовно мене ти. То ж я припустив, що і ти знаєш. Як сильно я тебе кохав.

– Ти все це пригадав?

– Можна й так сказати? Скоріше відчув. І щось домислив, – відповів Гаррі. Офіціант приніс ще один кошик із хлібними паличками.

– Дякую, – нещасно сказав Гаррі, витягаючи з кошика хлібну паличку з виглядом засудженого до страти.

– Ти не маєш їх усі з’їсти, – зауважив Драко.

– О, – вигукнув Гаррі, кидаючи хлібну паличку назад. Він розсміявся. – Я не розбираюся у ресторанах.

– Я знаю, – сказав Драко.

– Просто… Кларенс водив тебе у ресторани.

– Я про це думав, – сказав Драко. – Пансі погодилася бути моєю Модною Подругою. Ми домовилися сходити до «Жюль Верна» у четвер.

– Що таке «Жуль Урн»?

– От бачиш, – промовив Драко, помітивши, що його виделка була брудною та відчищаючи її власним рукавом, – ніхто не є ідеальною парою для іншого, чи не так?

– Ні, – сказав Гаррі.

– То ж справа у тім, аби знайти особу, недоліки якої ти можеш витримати.

– І ти можеш витримати те, що мені не подобається опера, – обережно припустив Гаррі.

– Так, це один із твоїх недоліків, який я можу витримати, – погодився Драко.

– Добре, – сказав Гаррі. – А що ти не можеш витримати?

Драко поглянув у бік. Гаррі був занадто привабливим для таких питань. Через те йому було важко зосередитися. Драко спробував безтурботно знизати плечима.

– Знаєш, то трохи важко, відчувати, що твої стосунки… це наче жарт.

– Жарт?

– Наче… дивацтво. Глузування. «А потім я одружився зі своїм найгіршим ворогом, було сміховинно».

Гаррі хотів взяти Драко за руку, але зупинив себе.

– Все було не так, – сказав він.

– Та звідки ти знаєш? Може саме так воно і було, а ти просто не пам’ятаєш, – заперечив Драко.

– Ні, – не погодився Гаррі.

– Давай поговоримо про щось інше, – запропонував Драко.

Тож вони так і зробили. Це було легко. І Гаррі заплатив за вечерю, і провів Драко до його квартири.

Він зупинився перед вхідними дверима, все ще тримаючи Драко за лікоть.

– Я дуже хочу тебе поцілувати, - сказав він.

Драко нахилився до нього, повільно, невпевнено, і їхні губи зустрілися. То був радше переляканий поцілунок – для них обох. Він відчував, зважаючи на те, як Гаррі дихав, що той також був нажаханий тим, що все може зіпсувати.

Драко відхилився назад.

– Я кохаю тебе, – сказав він, дивлячись на тротуар. Гаррі перевів подих.

– Ой, Боже, Драко, я так тебе кохаю. Так кохаю.

– Добре, – відповів Драко, тому що так воно і було.

У неділю вранці Гаррі з’явився на порозі його квартири.

– Ти збираєшся на обід до Нори?

Драко все ще був вдягнений у халат.

– Ти ж знаєш, що ні, – відповів він.

– Давай, – запропонував Гаррі.

Драко закусив губу. Гаррі виглядав так, як колись: життєрадісним і розслабленим, і звабливим.

– Це занадто, – відповів Драко. Гаррі помарнів.

– Ти не хочеш, аби про нас дізналися інші?

– А що, є якісь «ми»? – запитав Драко.

– Так, будь ласка, – промовив Гаррі.

– Я ще не готовий до спільного візиту до Нори.

– Добре, – миттєво відповів Гаррі та відправив Патронуса до місіс Візлі, аби повідомити, що він також не прийде.

Вони провели цілий день разом: готуючи, куштуючи приготовану їжу, займаючись повільним розслабленим сексом. І з того дня вони були разом. Драко знав, що вони разом, тому що Гаррі йому про це сказав.

– Для мене все це дуже серйозно, – сказав він. – Тож якщо ти мене не виправиш, я припускатиму, що ти – мій хлопець.

– Який самовпевнений, – відповів Драко.

– Дуже, – погодився Гаррі. – Дуже самовпевнений. Та я помітив, що ти мені не заперечуєш.

– Ні, – відповів Драко. – Не заперечую.

Наступної неділі вони разом прийшли на обід до Нори. Гаррі шкірився через найменші дрібниці. Він міцно стискав руку Драко під обіднім столом. І коли Драко казав щось забавне (а все, що Драко казав, видавалося Гаррі забавним), Гаррі прихилявся головою до його плеча, випромінюючи щастя.

Драко все ще був надто приголомшений, але кивнув, коли Білл запитав, чи вони знову зійшлися, коли заволав від радості Рон та розплакалася місіс Візлі, а Джинні сказала Гаррі, що він був справжнім козлом і якщо він зіпсує все ще раз, то вона особисто прослідкує, аби в нього більше ні з ким не було сексу, ніколи.

– Я не зіпсую, – блаженно посміхаючись, запевнив її Гаррі. – Не зіпсую.

Драко вважав, що пам’ятав, як чудово йому було, але ж на справді не пам’ятав. Він забув, як Гаррі будив його зранку, посміхаючись та пестячи його волосся. Він забув, як Гаррі кохався: зосереджено та пристрасно. Він забув, як часто Гаррі його смішив, не просто примушував посміхатися, а нестримно реготати.

Загалом, все було таким, неначе Гаррі повернувся, той Гаррі, з яким він був одружений, за винятком того, що він не повернувся. Тому що досить часто в очах у Гаррі з’являвся цей погляд і він, беручи Драко за руку, поспіхом запитував «ти ж знаєш, що потрібен мені? Більше, аніж я потрібен тобі» або «Я тебе кохаю, ти ж це знаєш, чи не так?» чи «Я нікуди не подінуся, просто знай це».

– Все так, як було ? – одного разу запитав Гаррі, коли вони лежали у ліжку після сексу. У ліжку, яке вони колись придбали разом, у ліжку, у якому вони провели свою шлюбну ніч, у якому Драко плакав, коли Гаррі пропав без вісті, у якому Гаррі спав після того, як вони розлучилися.

– Ні, – відповів Драко, і Гаррі на мить припинив гладити його волосся. – Все набагато краще.

Вони чаювали у саду, як робили це майже кожного ранку. Гаррі почистив апельсин для Драко, оскільки Драко ненавидів, як шкірка застрягала під нігтями, та передав його йому.

– Дякую, – сказав Драко. Коли він озирнувся, Гаррі вже стояв перед ним на одному коліні, з обручкою у руках.

– О, – зойкнув Драко.

– Вибач за те, як я освідчився минулого разу, – промовив Гаррі. – Думаю, я просто нервував. Але, чи ти погодишся? Погодишся одружитися зі мною?

– Знову, – додав Драко.

– Ні, не для мене, – сказав Гаррі. Драко взяв обручку і засміявся. Це була та сама обручка, яку Гаррі придбав для нього минулого разу – мабуть що Гаррі знайшов її у шухляді тумбочки Драко.

– Я її змінив, – сказав Гаррі. Драко підніс обручку ближче до обличчя і побачив гравіювання. Корабель з піднятими парусами, зогнилий корабель, відбудований корабель, що трохи відрізнявся від початкового. Цикл, що повторюється.

– Що робить корабель тим самим? – запитав Гаррі. – Я не знаю. Мабуть щось, що залишається незмінним, не зважаючи на усі перетворення. Думаю, для мене – це ти.

Ось, усвідомив Драко, ось чого він прагнув увесь цей час. Сад, заповнений квітами. Гаррі на одному коліні, який дивиться на нього з усією своєю рішучістю. Який говорить йому, що буде кохати його завжди, до кінця своїх днів.

Драко одягнув обручку.

– Цікаво, і що в мені є такого, що люди завжди припускають, що це саме вони мають освідчуватися, – промовив Драко.

– Вся справа у твоєму гарному волоссі, – серйозно відповів Гаррі.

– О, так, мабуть справа у ньому, – погодився Драко. Гаррі взяв його руку та поцілував палець з обручкою.

– Я кохаю тебе, – сказав він.

Драко вказівним пальцем підняв підборіддя Гаррі.

– Я знаю, – відповів Драко.

Гаррі ніколи в житті так широко не посміхався.


End file.
